Trains passing in the night
by Dawnrider
Summary: On the train home from work Kagome is followed by a stranger and saved by another, somewhat familar, stranger.
1. A stalker and a hero

This is my second fic on FF.net. My first is not finished but I got this idea and... well you know how it goes. I hope that you like it. I probably won't continue unless I get a lot of reviews. I mean, why write it if no one likes it right? Anyway, I got this in a flash of brilliance from the end credits of the early Inuyasha episodes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Duh.  
  
Bumping along. She was so used to it now. No one said they were sorry because there was an unspoken understanding of an apology. Piling onto the train with what felt like half the population of Tokyo was not Kagome's idea of pleasant, but it was a necessary evil. The morning ride was more crowded than the evening one but it was the latter she dreaded. It seemed that every time she rode the train at night, the worst people were riding along next to her. Either it was one of those creepy mouth-breather types who wheeze right in your ear, one of the macho ones who would rub against you on purpose or one of the more normal passengers carrying too many things at once. She'd been hit in the nose more than once by a stray object sticking out from someone's grocery bag on his or her way home.  
  
Home. That's where she was headed now. She couldn't wait until she was in the relative safety of her apartment with her sweats on and listening to calming music, a hot cup of tea in hand. Right now she didn't think she was going to make it. Mouth-breather boy was really getting on her nerves now and she was barely restraining herself from slapping him. She kept her eyes closed, her eyebrow twitching in irritation. "Two more stops," she thought gratefully. Suddenly Mouth-breather turned into Macho man and Kagome all but lost her control. She turned to glare at him before moving her way through the crowded car.  
  
Unfortunately for Mouth-breather gone Groper he'd made the poor decision to pursue her. He tried to say something to her along the lines of going with him at the next stop to which Kagome only glared and moved again. He was more persistent than the others ever were and he was starting to make her very nervous.  
  
"Back off pal." She growled quietly. The man next to her glanced at her but said nothing. When the persistent fool made another move on her she instinctively backed up into the man who had looked at her a moment ago. She would have apologized if she hadn't been focusing on her assailant.  
  
"I believe she said she wasn't interested." A deep voice spoke from behind her, making her turn her head. It was the man she'd bumped into. His intense gaze was focused on the thug in front of him and she felt a sudden burst of familiarity. She knew this guy from somewhere, but the when and where slipped her mind. Mouth-breather decided it was time to back off and moved to the other side of the car. Kagome jostled a few people in order to turn so that she could thank her protector but he was gone. Perhaps he'd never been there at all. Kagome barely felt the train stop while deep in thought. Next stop was hers and there was no way she was going to miss it.  
  
The cool night air caressed her cheek and she smiled vaguely. This was by far her favorite part of going home. The night was hers alone, or at least that's how it felt. She liked the feeling of having the streets to herself. It gave her a sense of peace. Tonight, however, was not her lucky night. As she left the train station she noticed that Mouth-breather had decided to try to get her alone, regardless of where home was for him. Kagome sighed and walked faster, keeping to the lit part of the street.  
  
"Persistent one aren't you?" She whispered. She had known before, on the train, tonight would not be uneventful. A gut instinct had told her something was going to happen. She hated it when she got those feelings. They never boded well for anyone. She glanced back to see he was still following her, but something was following him. She wasn't sure, but she thought she caught a glimpse of something darting from shadow to shadow. "As if things couldn't get worse."  
  
She decided that perhaps it was best not to inform this creep where she lived so she went into the next store she happened upon. "Great, a grocery store. Now he can follow you in, pick up some chips and follow you out. Stupid!" She smacked herself mentally while keeping an outwardly cool appearance. She went to buy some gum and watch out the window but didn't see him in the store or outside of it for that matter. She went to the cashier and explained her predicament. The woman stared at her a moment before calling the police and relaying Kagome's description of her stalker. Kagome went to the door, peaked out and released a gasp.  
  
The mouth-breather was lying unconscious under a streetlamp and was bound hand and foot. She could feel it again, that sense of familiarity and she looked around to see the man from the train leaning against the brick façade of the grocery store. In the dark, Kagome couldn't see his face so she approached him slowly. When he looked up his strangely colored eyes made Kagome suck in her breath.  
  
"I didn't get the chance to thank you before and it seems I have more to thank you for." She said, indicating the tied up man. A small smirk appeared on his lips. He wasn't going to deny that he'd done it. He reveled in his accomplishment only to be broken from it by the woman asking him a question. "As grateful as I am, I hope that you weren't hoping for a reward or anything. I have nothing to give you but my gratitude."  
  
The man stared at her a moment before stepping away from the wall and drawing near to her. Kagome didn't move from her spot. For some reason this man did not intimidate her, not that she was intimidated easily. He was awfully close but it didn't perturb her one bit and she was very used to following her instincts.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked mildly.  
  
"Probably not," moving still closer to where Kagome could feel his breath on her face. "That's up to you." Unmoved by his words she stared up into his face and saw him for the first time. His face was handsome, slightly boyish with dark eyebrows and strangely golden eyes. But what struck Kagome as truly odd were the slips of silver bangs that peaked from beneath his hat. She felt the growing urge to whip that hat off his head and run her fingers through that hair.  
  
"You do realized that at this point you are no better than that guy," she remarked, hooking her thumb at the idiot tied beneath the lamp. His smirk grew and she found herself fascinated with that look. It was so confident, as if he was immune to every evil. "Where do I know him from?" she thought distractedly. His smirk faded to be replaced with a playful grin.  
  
"The least you could do is tell me your name," he said quietly, ignoring her comment. Kagome raised an eyebrow, smiling. So he wanted to play that game did he? When she didn't look like she was going to tell him he sighed. "It's either that or I follow you home and find out the hard way," he said, a smile in his voice. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Their conversation was interrupted when the police showed up. They were about to grab her savior. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not him, the guy tied up over there." They didn't even pay attention to the description, did they? They glanced sheepishly at the tall man who was still a few mere inches from Kagome then took the other guy into custody. They asked her a few questions then left. Her champion was back leaning against the building again.  
  
"Kagome is it?" He had that smirk on his face again.  
  
"That's cheating you know." He smirked all the more. "Are you going to tell me the name of my hero?" He laughed outright at her mockingly high-pitched voice and her fluttering lashes.  
  
"Inuyasha," he responded when he had calmed his laughter. Kagome smiled then glanced at her watch. It was already far past her dinner time and her stomach rumbled to affirm this. Inuyasha laughed slightly. "You could go out to dinner with me. That would be payment enough." Kagome was slightly confused. Had he heard her stomach?  
  
"Alright. I suppose that's more than fair."  
  
"Come on then."  
  
Like I said, I won't continue on this one if y'all don't like it. Just let me know. Thanks guys. 


	2. Damsels in distress

Well here's another chapter for y'all. I'm not quite certain when I'll be updating so don't yell at me when it takes a long time. I'm still in the process of writing SilentwingsVF, my Escaflowne fanfic. I apologize for the abrupt chapters. They come to me in spurts and the ending places just feel natural to me. Ah the joys of working midnight to eight in the morning. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but my daddy's a lawyer, maybe he can... Aww who am I kidding.  
  
"Do you always follow women off of trains?"  
  
"Only ones who are being stalked by morons." Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This happens often then?"  
  
"Never." Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha really was amusing. Extremely arrogant, but amusing all the same. His handsome features lit up when he smiled, which didn't seem to happen all that often. More often than not he was smirking or possibly scowling but a smile was a rare gift. Kagome smiled faintly at the thought.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" he asked gruffly. That was another issue. He was somewhat harsh. She didn't think he meant to be but he was, mostly if she asked about his past. He would give her a short, vague answer then change the subject. She didn't like secrets being kept from her, but it was just dinner.  
  
"Nothing my friend, nothing. What is it you do for a living? I don't think saving damsels in distress could make for a very good living." He smirked at her before answering. She was witty. She liked to laugh and make others laugh, he could tell. He felt an odd sense of ease with her, something he hadn't felt with a woman in a very long time. It felt like it had been ages since he'd been able to talk to a woman, hell anyone, like this.  
  
"Well it's a good thing it isn't my profession because I hate doing it." Kagome lifted a delicate eyebrow at him. "Alright, so I don't hate it, but it's stressful. I run a dojo." Kagome's eyes sparkled with barely contained interest.  
  
"Really? I wondered how you kicked that guy's butt so easily." Inuyasha blew his bangs from his eyes absently and shrugged. That guy had been less than a cinch. The guy had been muscular but stupid and had obviously never been in a fight with a master before.  
  
"Two hits," he said dismissively.  
  
"Pardon?" Inuyasha barked out a laugh but stifled it when he saw the glare she gave him. Man she was scary when she was pissed. He took a breath before responding, trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Two hits. Me hitting him and him hitting the floor. I'm surprised you've never heard that before." Kagome laughed slightly.  
  
"So sorry I'm not well versed in the phrases of battle." Dripping with sarcasm was an understatement. Kagome frowned when Inuyasha snorted at her in disgust. He really was a rude one sometimes. She was grateful to him, he was cute... really cute, and there was that overwhelming feeling that she knew him from somewhere... She shook her head. After dinner they would part ways with a thank you and a goodbye.  
  
"What about you? Being a damsel in distress must pay even less than saving them." Kagome left her thoughts and smiled.  
  
"You are speaking to the head supervisor in the Tokyo General Adoption Center." She said, a tinge of real pride in her false arrogance. Inuyasha stared at her with one eyebrow raised skeptically.  
  
"You don't seem the type of broad who likes kids much." Oops. Stupid. Shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Broad?"  
  
"Sorry, it slipped." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Look, I said I'm sorry." She eyed him a while longer before sighing and the anger draining from her face. He really was just another guy. She didn't know why she got so upset. Expecting him treat women with respect had obviously been too much to ask.  
  
"I enjoy my work. I don't really want children myself, but it makes my mother happy to know I'm at least helping childless parents find parentless children and give them a good home." He nodded slightly, his face turned away, as if he wasn't really paying attention. "Are you listening to me at all?"  
  
"Your mother is pacified by the fact that you give homes to orphans. Of course I was listening." Damn. He'd been caught again. He didn't really need to be facing whom he was listening to and it often got him in trouble, especially with Sango. Kagome was puzzled. He had been listening although he hadn't been looking at her. Chalk that up as another odd thing about him. First he'd felt the need to protect her despite his obvious disregard for women. Then heard her stomach rumble from at least five feet. The color of his eyes and hair was another. What next?  
  
"Well as we're finished here, I think I should be getting home. I have a couch and a cup of tea calling my name." Kagome stood, throwing down money for her food, and put her coat on. She wanted this to be as quick and painless as possible. Inuyasha put money down as well. He secretly and deftly scooped up the money she had put down and slid it into his pocket to give back to her later. Kagome turned back to him and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you for everything. Maybe I'll see you around." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This was Tokyo, home to nearly thirteen million people. If they were going to "see each other around" it would have to be planned. He knew he definitely wanted to see her again. He approached her and, without her noticing, slipped her money into her pocket.  
  
"Could I get your phone number?" He was being very bold and he knew it, but he couldn't let her slip away. Not when he felt like he knew her. Kagome gave him an odd look. This was what she'd been afraid of. She didn't think Inuyasha was really the dating type and definitely not the relationship type. She did not want to get into another pointless relationship.  
  
"I don't think that..."  
  
"Please. I would... you know... er." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Since when was he nervous? He took a deep breath and started again. "I would like to see you again." He said, a bit too brusquely. Kagome's frown reappeared. It sounded less like a request and mostly like a command. Who did he think he was? She'd thanked him already. What more did he want?  
  
"I really don't think it's a good idea. I don't really do the whole... dating thing." She gestured vaguely. Inuyasha's face displayed something akin to disappointment. He knew he had to stay in contact with her. It was as if something inside him would be ripped apart if he didn't.  
  
"Feh. Who said anything about dating? I was thinking you should come to the dojo and learn a thing or two about self-defense." Nice save if he didn't say so himself. She seemed to think this over for a bit, playing with the edge of her coat. Self-defense could really come in handy if tonight was any indication.  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha released his breath silently and dug out his cell phone. He handed it to her so she could program in her number then slipped it back into his pocket. He really hoped she hadn't given him a fake number but he couldn't check it in front of her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to walk home alone?" Kagome laughed at the suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. She had let it go far enough as it was. She smiled softly, patted his chest and turned on her heel. She waved goodbye over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be fine. Goodnight Inuyasha." He growled slightly. A pretty girl like her was likely to get followed... Well, better that he was the one doing the following. He smiled mischievously. He tailed her silently using all of is abilities. He smiled inwardly as he watched her shove her hands into her pockets. The face she made when she turned around, money in hand, was priceless. Then he saw her laugh and turn back the way she was going.  
  
She knew she was being followed and by whom. The comfortable presence she now knew as Inuyasha was stalking her. She wasn't overly concerned. She had assumed he would do as much. After a few blocks she turned to where she could feel him, smiled and waved.  
  
"Go home Inuyasha. I'll be fine."  
  
Needless to say he was shocked. She must have been able to sense him like he could sense her. There was no other explanation. He laughed quietly before fading into the night. Kagome waited until the feeling faded before continuing home.  
  
With the familiar presence absent she felt empty. How is it that she could feel like she'd lost a part of herself after only being with the guy for a very short time. Kagome prided herself on being an independent woman. She had never needed anyone and she wasn't going to start now. But this sense of loss was something she had never felt before, not even when she left her family in Kyoto to move to Tokyo.  
  
"Damn him," she swore softly as she threw her keys on her counter and prepared for bed. She was not going to let him haunt her.  
  
She was a tricky one. The entire night hadn't upset her one bit. To be honest, he was impressed. Most women would have panicked the moment they noticed they were being followed, if they noticed at all. Then they would make the fatal mistake of trying to run. Not Kagome. She'd kept her head, gone somewhere safe and most importantly, she hadn't gone home. "Smart girl." He'd call her Thursday, then he wouldn't appear desperate.  
  
So that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed the witty repartee of these two. They think they're so funny... Next chapter, things get frisky! Review, review, and oh yea! Review. Thanks! 


	3. Soul mates? How silly

So this is three, yes? Beautiful. I'm glad those of you who have review like this story. No one is quite as openly excited as some have been of my other fic. Don't all get excited at once. I really love reviewers. Y'all give me something to actually check my e-mail for. Otherwise I go weeks without checking it. Anyway, on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha and Co. However the plotline is mine. Weee!  
  
"Ready then?"  
  
"I've never done this before."  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
  
  
"Come on, you can't back out now." Kagome was glaring at Inuyasha from across the cushy mat that covered the floor of the dojo. He braced himself as he held a hand blocker, preparing for her to come at him. All she had to do was kick the stupid thing. She stood with her hands on her hips, refusing to attack.  
  
"As much as I would love to stand her with you all evening doing nothing, I have things I should be doing." That smirk of his again. Kagome really needed to wipe that look of his face. Without warning she flew at him, made an awkward kick and fell on her butt. Exactly what she had feared. She sat berating herself for even trying, waiting to hear Inuyasha's laughter at her expense. Suddenly there was a hand in her face. She glanced up to see him gazing down at her evenly, not even the slightest trace of a smile. She took hold and was hoisted to her feet.  
  
"Have another go."  
  
"No thanks. I like staying in an upright position in the presence of incorrigible men." He smiled faintly.  
  
"Quitters never win."  
  
"You and your sayings, I swear." He shrugged then backed up a few steps. He motioned for her to try again.  
  
"This time, don't jump. Just kick. You can learn the jumping part later." When she hesitated, he let out a frustrated growl. "Come on Kagome, you have to trust me. You'll never learn if you don't try." She sighed in defeat before getting an utterly determined look on her face. She took another deep breath balanced her weight onto her left foot like he'd shown her then kicked out at the pad. Her foot reached higher than he had anticipated and he had to raise the blocker. It was a solid kick. He hid a smile and growled at her instead.  
  
"What? Are you trying to kill me?" he shouted. She looked almost fearful for a moment then stood, her fist placed firmly on her right hip. She stared at him with mild irritation evident on her smooth face. When he realized what he'd said he laughed wryly.  
  
"I thought that was the point."  
  
"Yea well, I guess."  
  
Their practicing went on for some time. Kagome managed to learn a few helpful moves, enough to make her feel as though she hadn't wasted her time. Inuyasha had been strict but surprisingly gentle with her. He didn't laugh at her when she fell, not even once. Her pride greatly appreciated that. She was used to being ridiculed for her faults and it was a breath of fresh air to have the opposite. He was proud of how diligent she was once she got started. By the end of their training session she had picked up enough to handle herself.  
  
Upon finishing one final kick and punch combination, Kagome stood breathing heavily. To her surprise she heard applause coming from behind her. She turned to see a lean woman with long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and brown eyes that were sparkling with obvious amusement. Her smile was inviting but there was an apparent dangerous look about her. This was not a woman you messed with and got away with it.  
  
"You really could be very good. You have graceful control of your body that very view people have." Kagome stared at the woman a moment before being able to nod her thanks. The woman approached them and stuck out her hand. "I'm Sango. I'm Inuyasha's partner in crime." Kagome smiled at the correct assessment of the silver haired man.  
  
"Kagome. Damsel in distress extraordinaire." Both women laughed heartily.  
  
"So you're the one who Inuyasha..." In a blur a hand was over her mouth and Inuyasha stood next to her, fidgeting nervously. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and willed her blush to fade. Play it off as exertion, that's it. She pretended to wipe sweat from her brow and averted her eyes. It was more than likely that Inuyasha had told Sango what a dimwit she was for getting followed and how bravely he had saved her or whatever it was that guys said. She decided to jump the ball.  
  
"Yes, I am the idiot girl he saved from herself the other night." Inuyasha visibly looked confused a moment. Hadn't she blushed as if she knew what he'd... Oh. She thought... Right. Relax. Inuyasha removed his hand from Sango's mouth receiving a snarl from his companion. Then when the nervousness in his figure hit her she smiled apologetically and laughed lightly at Kagome's unconscious save.  
  
"He mentioned that, but not in so many words." It was obvious that Sango and Kagome were already on the road to friendship. They chatted as if they'd known each other for years with only minor interjections from him. Inuyasha sighed inwardly with relief. That had been a close one.  
  
"Well it's been nice meeting you. We should talk again." Kagome slipped Sango her card from her purse after writing her home number on it. Sango smiled warmly, very glad to have a female friend for the first time in a long time. Inuyasha noticed with alarm how late it was. He knew Kagome planned to take the train but there was no way he'd let her if there was something he could do about it.  
  
"I'll take you home." Once again with that commanding tone. Kagome tilted her head slightly giving him the well-known "confused puppy" look then laughed and set about getting ready to leave.  
  
"I'm just taking the train... oh. I see. Well I'll be fine. I took the train here."  
  
"But it's really late," Sango piped in. "It'd be safer if you at least let him ride the train with you. That guy is more than likely out again." At the thought of this Kagome shuddered. Which was more important to her right now? Her pride or her safety? Glancing once again at the tall man, fidgeting with anticipation, she let out a low sigh and nodded. No sense in getting attacked when she could easily get home safely. Not to mention the offer was rather endearing,  
  
"I suppose I'll allow you to be my knight in shining armor one more time. But after this, no more," she jokingly scolded. Sango smiled and Inuyasha smirked in reply. The two set off for the station with Sango waving goodbye. Kagome continued to stare at the pavement after Sango was out of view. She felt slightly awkward and almost indignant at his obvious lack of faith in her.   
  
"I've been taking care of myself for a long time now. I'm twenty-five. I don't see how meeting you means that all the demons of the night are going to..."  
  
"Can't you just let someone do something nice for you, or do you only fight me?" Kagome was astounded by his outburst. She stopped walking, noticing he had a bit behind her. The expression on his face was nothing less than pained confusion. He was hurt that she didn't want his help? She took a few steps toward him, mimicking his actions of the other day.  
  
"It's not that I don't appreciate your assistance. I just can't afford to go soft now or I'll never survive." Unexpectedly she felt his hand rest softly on her cheek.  
  
"You won't go soft from someone helping you." Kagome took a few steps back in utter amazement. Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed pain in the night. She held her hand to her cheek as if she'd been slapped, the burning sensation of her skin almost convincing her she had. "I'm too forward. I apologize." He began walking past her but felt a hand on his elbow. He turned to see her blue eyes shining at him. The two stood in earthbound limbo for a few moments, unable to muster the energy or courage to say anything. The silence was broken when Inuyasha had to blow a few errant strands of silver from his eyes. Kagome laughed at the subconscious gesture and they continued on their way as if nothing had happened.  
  
The train bumped along. The motion really was second nature to Kagome now. The car was relatively empty so Kagome sat, Inuyasha plopping down beside her. The electricity between them was nearly visible but they both pretended to ignore it. Kagome shivered slightly when his arm brushed against hers but she simply looked away, knowing he'd noticed. "How embarrassing," she thought. The thing she simply couldn't understand was why he, of all people, made her feel this way. She'd met this man in a train on her way home from work not even knowing his name until long after. They had never even seen one another before and yet Kagome was increasingly sure they had met before. She shook her head, laughing quietly. Inuyasha glanced at her wondering if perhaps she'd gone crazy.  
  
"I was just thinking how odd it is that people believe in soul mates. I mean, come on. How likely is it that of the billions of people on this planet that one is made for you and you're supposed to find this person? You could miss this person like... like two trains passing in the night." She laughed again. She gasped as she realized she'd actually voiced her thoughts. Idiot! She glanced over to see Inuyasha staring at her in mild surprise. So she didn't believe in the feelings. He had them. She must have them too or she wouldn't have been thinking such thoughts or have been able to sense him before. Very suddenly he noticed her heart beat hitch and he felt his do the same. He shifted in his seat to look at her face to face. Their noses were less than a foot from one another.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose it could happen. But I agree with you, it's a pretty stupid idea." Their faces her so close she could once again feel his breath on her face, more specifically on her lips. She had to break the moment or trouble might ensue.  
  
"Glad you agree Lancelot." Inuyasha stared blankly for a moment before throwing back his head and laughing. Her sarcasm was generally lighthearted and it was one of the things he'd come to like about her. Kagome smiled at his mirth, enjoying the sound of his laughter. Nice save if she didn't say so herself.  
  
Man, they were so close there a few times. Sits back and grabs a box of Raisinettes. I wonder what's going to happen next. Is pelted with popcorn. Right. I'll just go write that then... Um, please review, I am ever grateful for my readers. Y'all give me something to live for. sniff Gotta go! Much love. 


	4. Fluffy blue towels

And so we set the scene for intrigue, betrayal and heavy petting. Love the reviews, love the suggestions. Yay you people! Anyway, finals suck... drop out of school, it's not worth it. Is smacked on the head by her mother. Alright, fine. Stay in school, get an education yadda yadda. 5 days until I get to go home! Weeeee!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha. But he does follow me around campus all day.  
  
Inuyasha: Do not... Alright, so I do. Whatcha gonna do about it?  
  
Dawnrider: Absolutely nothing my dear hanyou friend, nothing at all.  
  
Inuyasha: Just write the story stupid.  
  
Dawnrider: Sticks tongue out at him Alright, here goes.  
  
Twenty-seven... twenty-eight... twenty-nine... Thirty. Done! Kagome peeled herself from the floor before stretching out her tight abdominal muscles. She hadn't done sit-ups in quite a while and it felt good to get back to them. That is until her muscles started screaming at her. Idiot, shouldn't have tried to go back to two hundred thirty without working your way up first. She grimaced at she hobbled into the bathroom. She started the water and carefully shed her clothes. She stepped into the shower and began to scrub herself as well as gently rub her taut muscles.   
  
Since her first training session with Inuyasha a few days ago she'd been on an exercise binge. She wanted to be in much better shape the next time she did that. Assuming there was a next time. She was starting to think he'd realized her methods of thwarting him and was now angry with her. She liked him, she wasn't going to deny that, but she was not ready to get into another dead-end relationship like... She shivered slightly despite the hot water. Best not to think about it. When she finally pulled herself from the comforting heat of the shower she felt better. She grabbed a towel and wrapped the giant fluffy cloth around herself. They had been a house-warming gift from her mother a couple years ago. They were nearly double the size of normal towels and they wee dyed a lovely shade of cloudy blue.  
  
"Leave it to mom to make my towels match my eyes." She grumbled as she walked toward her room. There was a knock on the door. "You've got to be joking me." She made sure the towel was well tucked into itself so it wouldn't fall off and went to answer the door. Peeking through the peephole she saw Inuyasha's distorted figure. What in the hell was he doing here? She swung the door open, holding the towel with the other arm. She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically as she watched him stare at her and a blush rise slightly in his cheeks.  
  
"Yes? Is there something I can..." He was very suddenly extremely close to her. The door shut behind him and he stepped back again. Kagome was about to ask him if he was crazy or just a barbarian when she heard voices outside the door. The voice of a man asked if his companion thought Higurashi was there. Apparently he was about to knock when the voice of another man told him to shut up, did he want someone to overhear him? After some argument the two left. Kagome frowned. What had they wanted? Now to deal with the issue at hand.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll have you know it's very rude to barge in on people, especially young women dressed only in towels."  
  
"If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to seduce me Ms. Higurashi." He gave her one of his infamous smirks, edging closer to her while she was enthralled. Gods, she looked amazing. A light smiled played on her lips just as she pressed a finger to his chest, stopping him in his tracks. Damn, foiled again.  
  
"Trust me, this is not an invitation." Inuyasha was more than a little disappointed. He leaned back against the door with eyes closed, arms crossed and was about to stare her down. To his dismay, when he peeked an eye open she wasn't even there. Where had she run off to? He heard her in what must be her bedroom, humming to herself. The temptation to run in, throw her down and show her what she did to him was nigh irrepressible. Sitting down seemed a much better course of action. He flopped on the couch and blew his sliver bangs from his eyes. He was going to have to go out and buy new bandanas. The ones he had were wearing thin.  
  
Kagome shivered as she put on her under things then her black exercise pants, and a simple tank top. It was already seven in the evening; she wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight. Inuyasha just in the other room was what had made her shiver. He was thinking about her. She didn't know how she knew, but she did and it made her nervous, happy and giddy all at the same time. Kagome didn't do giddy. Stepping from her room she took in his slouched figure on her couch.  
  
His toned legs were hidden beneath baggy jeans but his amazing chest was all the more define by the tight white and blue shirt he worse. She felt herself intake her breath sharply when he blew his bangs from his eyes. Like the first night she'd met him, she was tempted to run her fingers through his hair. Instead she placed a stoic mask upon her features and walked up to him.  
  
"May I ask you what it is you're doing here."  
  
"Yes you may," he smirked at her. He loved the way her cheeks flushed when she was angry. He was teasing her and she very well knew it. She stomped closer until her nose was a mere two inches from his. He cowered a bit when he realized she was not in the mood for games right now. "Alright, alright. I came to take you out to dinner."  
  
"Well I ate already and was planning on staying in tonight anyway. But thank you. Now get out." Inuyasha gave her his best hurt face, puppy eyes and all. She tried incredibly hard to keep from smiling but gave in and began to laugh. This course of action proved fatal. Her overworked abdominal muscles began to scream again and she gasped. Inuyasha looked at her, concerned.  
  
"What happened?" She tried to wave him away. He made her sit and would have lifted her shirt but she slapped his hands away.  
  
"I'm fine. I just did too many sit-ups." Inuyasha sighed with relief before laughing slightly. She'd had him all worried over nothing. However he did know the places to relieve the muscle tension. She eyed him warily as he leaned over her. Why was she fighting him so much? He held his thumb poised directly over the left side of her exposed ribs. Any higher and he'd get himself in big trouble.  
  
"I can make them stop hurting, but you have to trust me."  
  
"When have I heard that before?" He smiled vaguely. She was feisty and he loved that about her. He stared her down until she nodded her acquiescence. He placed the thumb on the last rib then dragged it down and out. He continued the motion despite her hiss of pain. A few more and she was smiling instead. He switched sides and repeated the action until she told him it didn't hurt anymore. But he didn't... couldn't stop. The way her stomach felt beneath his fingertips and the way she relaxed under his touch fascinated him.   
  
She was giving in. Slowly but surely she was realizing this feeling of familiarity and the emptiness she felt when it was gone was not going to go away. His fingers had long since stopped and now they were both still. Gold locked with blue to the point where they both felt as if they were falling. They weren't far off. A jolting thud knocked them back into reality when they hit the floor. Kagome had been subconsciously edging out from under Inuyasha and he following her until they slipped off the end of the couch. Kagome blushed when she came to the realization that Inuyasha was pressed firmly against her on the floor and it didn't seem to bother her body. He was up on his elbows so that his weight wouldn't crush her.  
  
"I think that perhaps we should..." She was cut off when he brushed his nose against hers. The motion was so trite but so endearing. She felt her heart start to beat quickly and was pretty sure his was as well. Her heart and body were cheering her on but her mind was still trying to fight it. Her mind broke like a colt under the gentle hand of a good trainer when his lips brushed her throat. He was so tender.  
  
He could feel her relaxing beneath him. The thought made his heart soar. He knew something must have made her so hostile toward men before and he intended to find out what it was. Right now he was enjoying the taste of her freshly washed skin on his lips and tongue. When she wasn't fighting him but pulling him to her he raised his lips to hers, kissing her gently. He didn't want to scare her, only to let her know he cared for her. She kissed him back with a passion he didn't think she possessed. He had to pull away to keep them from going any further. He pushed himself up on his hands, his knees on each side of her legs. She used his arm to sit up and looked away. She was upset, but why?  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Her mumbled response was so quiet even he had trouble hearing it.  
  
"Why did you stop? Am I that bad? I know I'm out of practice..." He chuckled slightly, silencing her with a short kiss. The look in his eyes reassured her but scared her at the same time. Kouga had given her that look. But that all changed when she wouldn't... She was not going to make the same mistake twice. She stood quickly, slipping from Inuyasha's grasp. He stared after her in confusion.  
  
"You should leave now." He heard her whisper. "Do me a favor and have Sango call me when you see her." He shook his head in disbelief. She was asking him to leave? But he'd... she'd... they'd... Damn it. He knew he'd been pushing it. He nodded his agreement and left in silence. His mind was in turmoil just like he felt hers was. He raced home to the dojo, insane for Sango to talk to Kagome so he'd know what he'd done wrong. He had to know or it would surely drive him mad.  
  
Angst! Does anyone remember that episode of Pinky and the Brain, when Brain wrote a musical called Angst... ok, maybe that's just me. Anyway, a little heavy petting. The intrigue will come later and the betrayal is hidden in the past. Please review. Thanks y'all. 


	5. Confessions to a Houshi

This and the next chapter were originally one but it got too long so I split it. They're going to seem pretty boring probably. We'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: Bah, Linguistics final tomorrow, working from 4-8 am... do I really have to do this? Alright... I don't own Inuyasha but the next time I see him he's being kidnapped and held for ransom.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I can't tell you, you know that." He growled deeply. "No Inuyasha. I will not betray her trust like that. Just know that it wasn't your fault." At these words his blood faded to a dull simmer. So it wasn't because of him that she'd pulled away.  
  
"You had better be right Sango."  
  
"Would I lie to you?" He snorted in response and stomped off to be alone. Sango shook her head. Kagome had spilled to her, knowing she wouldn't tell. But a part of her wondered if Kagome hoped she would tell him. Either way, Kagome would have to do it herself. Now to find the monk. She hated having to keep track of him, but it was necessary. He would know what to do about Inuyasha. She picked up the phone and dialed. Ring...ring...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Houshi."  
  
"Ah, lady Sango. How are you?"  
  
"Shut up and get over here. Inuyasha is in a snit and I don't think he really wants to talk to me right now..."  
  
"Whatever your heart desires my dear."  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." The man on the other end smiled to himself.  
  
"No problem at all my love." She sighed and hung up the phone, not bothering to say goodbye before she placed the receiver in the cradle. He would be there soon enough. She slumped into the nearby chair and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She'd had to take in a lot of information from Kagome with Inuyasha standing there, watching her every move and trying to listen in on their conversation. He really was like a puppy starved for attention sometimes. Kagome had broken down into loud tears and Inuyasha had nearly jumped on Sango. She had to banish him to the other room to keep him from ripping the phone from her hand.  
  
So Kagome had dated a man named Kouga before. Interesting. The name was familiar but she wasn't sure from where. He had apparently been gentle at first, telling Kagome every sweet thing that came to mind. His affections became more forced when she seemed unwilling to move as fast as he wished to. One night after they'd been discussing marriage in an offhand kind of way he'd pounced on her. She had struggled until she could release his grip on her. He'd been so angry he'd up and left. Walked out of her life forever.  
  
He'd left without a fuss. That was what hurt Kagome more than anything. He hadn't been willing to change for her in the least. Instead of even trying to work things out, he'd left her... alone. That was Kagome's biggest fear, though she would rather die than admit to it. Being alone. This is what confused Sango the most. In order to protect herself from being alone, Kagome was alone. A pair of strong hands rubbing her shoulders and neck interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What's wrong love?" Sango smiled softly. She would never confess it but she loved the tender treatment she received from Miroku. She felt his lips join his fingers on the back of her neck. She had to stop him now. She turned and draped herself across the arms of the chair in an exhausted fashion. Miroku slid around and sat on the very edge of the seat to watch her face. Her eyes were closed with a quiet frown touching her radiant features.  
  
"Kagome, that girl Inuyasha saved last week and now thinks he loves..." He nodded. "Well apparently they were together earlier this evening but she pushed him away. I talked to her about why and it wasn't his fault. He's mad at me because I can't tell him why." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll speak with him. He needs to gain her trust and..."  
  
"No, you don't get it. She's not going to trust him unless she knows it's... I don't know how to explain it. She's afraid of being left alone Miroku." The slight quiver in her voice and the rarity of her using his first name made him see how it was similarly one of her fears. He gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He stroked her hair gently, kissed her forehead and stood.  
  
"I understand. I'll go talk to him." He trailed his fingertips down her arm until he gripped her hand. She squeezed lightly before releasing him. She took in his retreating form. A pair of gently baggy pants hung on his hips and a slightly tight dark blue shirt clung to him. He was nowhere near as beefy as Inuyasha but he was muscular all the same. His shoulder length black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, a few strands falling into his violet eyes. Sango did love the old smoothie. Don't tell anyone she thought that or you'd be dead.  
  
Inuyasha heard a knock at his door. Thinking it was Sango he ignored it entirely. When it became more adamant he set his feet back on the ground and went to the door. He pulled it open violently and was surprised to see the monk's eyes sparkling merrily at him. He sighed and let him in before returning to his handstand on the wall.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that when I'm talking to you." Inuyasha snarled quietly in response as he began to do pushups that way.  
  
"Deal with it or get out Houshi." Miroku merely shrugged. He took a breath and began speaking. Inuyasha pretended not to listen but his friend's words poured into his mind unbidden. Kagome was afraid of being left alone. That surprised him. She lived alone and she never talked about having friends so obviously she was ok with being alone. When he mentioned as much Miroku nodded as if this explained a lot.  
  
"She doesn't want to be left alone so she secludes herself. You can't get hurt if there is no one to hurt you, yes?" Inuyasha took this in and nodded, an odd sight. His face was starting to get a bit flushed from all the blood rushing to his head. He righted himself and sat on the bed next to Miroku. He growled at the man next to him until he'd garnered a promise from him to tell no one what he said next. Then the scowl left his face to be replaced with despair.  
  
"Miroku... I can't live without her. We have this connection. I told you before about the sense of familiarity and how I can feel what she is feeling or when her heartbeat quickens..." Miroku nodded. "I know she feels it too. There have been too many times she's reacted in an inexplicable way, as if she knew what I was thinking."  
  
"You're afraid she doesn't though, that it's just a coincidence."  
  
"Yes. And now it's looking like she won't let me get close! I want to... to..."  
  
"Take her into your arms and kiss away all her fears?" Inuyasha sat and stared at the sappy grin his companion had. He turned back to face the wall and nodded. Miroku smiled knowingly. That was how he himself felt about Sango. "So tell her that. Tell her you know she's afraid and that you want to be there for her."  
  
"I can't do that! Are you kidding? Telling her she's afraid? She'll kick my ass!" Miroku chuckled. He'd had the same fear of Sango, naturally. Sango actually could kick his ass, he was quite sure. He patted his silver haired friend in the back and got up to leave.  
  
"You'll figure it out my friend. But to be honest, it's going to take a measure of patience you've never used before." Inuyasha growled lightly but he knew his friend was right. He'd never been the patient type and it seemed that now was the time to change that. He sighed and realized for the first time he was dizzy from being upside down for so long. He watched with interest as the world spun out of control and he fell back on the bed. Feh, he was more comfortable this way anyway.  
  
Sleep... work/study...sleep...Final!!! Booooooooo. Review and I'll make sure to get you the next chapter tomorrow. The more reviews the better. 


	6. Always

What's that? No more finals? You're kidding! No I'm not. I have no more finals!! Yay! Life is good my friends. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I'm glad y'all enjoy my story so much. I'm sorry if I'm a little demanding on the reviews. They help my fragile ego and keep me writing. Anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I have managed to trap him and he is now in my dorm room... Now... how to get him home without Northwest Airlines noticing...  
  
On the other side of town Kagome was pacing her living room. She couldn't believe that she and Inuyasha had been on the floor and they'd... then she'd... She was so confused. She liked Inuyasha a lot. But she would never let herself be hurt like she had before. She had to get him out of her life before parting would hurt too much. She toyed with idea of calling him but knew if she did so, he come charging over. Good, then she could tell him face to face that things had gone too far in their friendship, stress on too far and friendship. Then maybe he'd get the hint.  
  
But she didn't want him to get the hint. She wanted him to want to stay. She knew the moment she tried to tell him off she'd falter and she find herself in his arms. She'd felt the tenderness and adoration ebbing off of him like an aura. She still didn't know why it was that she could feel it, but she could. Sango had been very sympathetic over the phone but had tried to reassure her that Inuyasha's intentions were far more honorable than Kouga's could have been.  
  
A knock at the door. Perhaps it was Inuyasha, coming to say goodbye and end "them" himself. Glancing out the peephole she saw no one. Puzzled, she walked away only to hear a knock again. Picking up the phone she dialed up Sango. She left the chain lock on the door and opened it as the phone began to ring. She made sure to stand far enough back from the door so that no one could grab her. When Inuyasha picked up she was too confused to ask for Sango.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" She ignored him as she noticed the note on her door stuck there with a knife. She snatched the note before she slammed the door, locked it and collapsed on the floor. She nearly stopped breathing. Her eyes skimmed the paper quickly before her eyes came to rest on the bottom. A simple name written on a sheet of paper had never struck fear into anyone half so much as it did her at that moment.  
  
"Kagome, answer me." She looked at the phone as if it were a snake and threw it down beside her. She began to shake. Kouga was angry. He knew about Inuyasha and he was pissed. Three things about this made Kagome furious. One, that meant he was spying on her. Two, he had walked out of her life three years ago. What right had he to continue to control her life? He'd given up that privilege the day he walked out her door. And three, she and Inuyasha were nothing...yet.   
  
Her terror began to overtake her fury. He was going to come after her. There was no doubt of that. He had always been the possessive type, telling her she was "his woman." She had laughed it off as cute before. But now? She knew the gravity of his words. Like it said in the note, "I will have you or no one will." She knew she was crying but for some reason she couldn't feel the tears slide their way down her face. Then she became calmer. Inuyasha, he was here. It dawned on her that she'd been ignoring the insistent knocking on her door.  
  
"Kagome? Are you in there? Kagome!" She crawled across the carpet to the door, unlocked the handle and turned the knob. She pulled it open, but the chain was still in place. She saw Inuyasha's worried amber eyes peering at her through the crack between the door and the doorframe. He knelt down so he was at her level. "Kagome? Let me in, please." She closed the door and managed to pull herself up so she could pull back the chain. She slid down the wall and watched as Inuyasha knelt in front of her, shutting the door.  
  
"I'm pathetic. I know how much you hate saving damsels," she sniffed. The tears continued to course down her cheeks. He brushed his thumbs across her cheekbones. He then rested his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"I don't mind as long as it's just one. I'm a one damsel kind of guy." With that he lifted her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She melted into his embrace and her tears began to subside. Whispered things she longed to hear tumbled from his lips and filled her ear. She gripped him around the middle, his long silver hair brushing the backs of her hands.  
  
"He's going to come after me," she whispered. He leaned back so he could see her face. Her blue eyes sparkled from crying, two endless pools he could see himself drowning in. He had to stop her tears, protect her... love her.  
  
"Who's going to come after you? Who ever it is won't get you, I promise." She smiled wearily. Again with the promises and the oaths. Somehow, she knew he'd keep them though. She sighed and began to tell him the story. She explained how Kouga had treated her from day one to the end. Inuyasha had set them both on the couch and now had a slightly dangerous look about him. No one hurt his Kagome and got away with it. He began to ask her strange questions. Did Kouga excel at anything? He'd been a fantastic runner. Did he have any strange physical traits? His ears were kind of pointed, but that happened sometimes. Finally, did he ever try to bite her? At this last question she sat back and furrowed her brow in thought.  
  
"What? Are you implying he's a vampire or something?" Inuyasha laughed mirthlessly.  
  
"No. It's possible he may be Youkai... a demon Kagome." She waved his words away and shook her head.  
  
"I know the word you ninny. He was as human as you or I... How do you know so much about Youkai? They don't really exist." Inuyasha sighed deeply. He had to know now if this was going to work out the way he wanted it to. He knew he couldn't muster the words to just say it and there was no way he would be able to work up the nerve to do it later. It was now or never.  
  
"Take my bandana off for me. Please." When she looked at him funny he growled lightly and took her hand, placing it at the edge of his bandana. "Please." She frowned slightly, confused, but did as she was told. The first thing she noticed was the way his now free bangs fell upon his closed eyes. She brushed them aside gently and raised his chin, forcing him to open his eyes. She wanted to be able to see the amber orbs that so enchanted her. Then she saw them. Two small white ears perched upon his head. They twitched slightly as if reveling in their freedom.  
  
"You're...you're hanyou?" Inuyasha was somewhat surprised she knew what it meant but was more consumed by his fear of her reaction. He nodded, unable to take his eyes from hers. Very carefully she reached out a finger and brushed its tip down the edge of the fur-covered ear, sending chills down his spine. She smiled when she realized the effect it had on him. She'd have to remember that one. "Thank you for showing me."  
  
"You aren't disgusted?" He was near elation but a few words could drag it either way. Kagome frowned at him, trying to think of the proper response.  
  
"Disgusted? Yes. I think they're horrid." When he looked about to cry she laughed and hugged him. "Of course I'm not disgusted you goon. They're adorable," she whispered in his ear, her breath sending delightful shivers through him. They were so sensitive and she loved it.  
  
"I'm glad you think so, fair damsel. I couldn't live if you hated me." At this Kagome really did sit back. She'd deceived herself again. Here were all her delusions of grandeur wrapped into one man and soon it would be taken away. Like always. Inuyasha could feel the sadness flowing from her. He had to make it stop before it swallowed him. "Kagome, look at me." She turned her cloudy blue gaze upon him and it pained him to see tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
  
"I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't get hurt again, especially by you because I know I could never teach myself to hate you."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Kagome."  
  
"That's what Kouga said..."  
  
"But I'm not Kouga. You have to feel it Kagome. The connection." She looked up at him with absolute wonder. He felt it too then. She wasn't going mad. "I know that somehow if we were ever parted like that, I'd die."  
  
"Well aren't we the melodramatic one." Kagome finally laughed. Her own sarcasm sounded silly in her ears. Inuyasha smiled softly before kissing her nose. She collapsed into his arms and they laughed together. She wasn't afraid of being alone anymore. She knew she never would be again and she rejoiced in this revelation.  
  
"Would you feel better if you stayed at the dojo with Sango and me?"  
  
"Could I?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Awwwwwww... So yea, that's part two of Chapter five... otherwise known as Chapter six. I may be taking a few days' break on this story to write the next chapter on SilentwingsVF, my Escaflowne fic. I've been neglecting it for a bit too long. So leave me a bunch of reviews and I'll feel better about ignoring that story to update this one... 


	7. Steamy Havana Nights

Yea, so I SAID I wasn't going to update this story until after I updated the other... I lied. I got inspiration and I couldn't help myself. I'm sure readers of this story are thrilled and readers of the other, pissed as all get out. Thank you all for all your reviews. I love checking my e-mail and finding "Review Alert!" in my inbox. I feel loved! Yay! So keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the story. Ok. So here's the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha. I did, however, manage to get him home for winter break. Smiles evilly. Mine! Muwhahahahaha... pardon me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Glad you decided to come Kagome."  
  
"Thanks Sango, for letting me invade your space." Sango laughed lightly waving her thanks away.  
  
"No problem. You're always welcome here," she turned slightly. "I want you to meet someone." Miroku stepped up to be introduced.  
  
"Houshi Miroku. At your service, my lady." He made a dramatic bow, swept Kagome's hand to his lips for a brief kiss and gave her a sparkling smile. Hearing a slight growl from Inuyasha Miroku knew it was time to back off. Kagome smiled brightly and poked Inuyasha in the ribs, informing him how silly he was being.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome. A pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Ah, my dear, the pleasure is all mine. I assure you," he purred.  
  
"You're asking for it monk." He raised his hands in a placating gesture towards both the growling hanyou and the seething martial artist beside him. They were going out tonight and he didn't need Sango mad at him. She looked amazing in her knee-length skirt, black boots and a magenta sleeveless shirt that draped across her chest in a most flattering way. Kagome was wearing a similar outfit but her skirt was shorter, her boots higher up her legs and her shirt was an uncanny match to her blue eyes. The sleeves hung down from her arms with two slits down each that showed her toned arms. Inuyasha was practically drooling.  
  
Kagome could have said the same for herself. Inuyasha wearing a tight red t-shirt, his same baggy jeans and a black bandana was enough to make any girl drool. Miroku wore a pair of black leather pants that surprisingly flattered his butt and a deep purple shirt that complimented Sango's. Kagome really needed this and they all knew it. She'd been stressed all week from the note and work had been particularly hard. The placement of a small child that she really wanted to find a good home for but could find no one to take was nagging at her. He seemed very intelligent for his age, only six, and she still wasn't sure why no one would take him. She had yet to meet him, but she would think about that tomorrow.  
  
"Come on Kagome. Let's go." She nodded to the silver haired hanyou at her hip. He smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She allowed herself to be led out and into the streets. The group chattered aimlessly, laughing and teasing one another. Inuyasha made fun of Miroku for the color of his shirt and Sango subtly mentioned she liked it in defense of her Houshi. Miroku simply gave Inuyasha a smug glance and slipped his arm around Sango's shoulders. Kagome laughed at their antics, feeling better each moment.  
  
"Havana Nights?"  
  
"It's a Latin club." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha skeptically.  
  
"I don't know how to..."  
  
"I'll teach you." Kagome stopped entirely, raising both eyebrows at him in obvious surprise. "Yes I know how and I'm actually pretty good." Miroku scoffed, implying this was an exaggeration. Inuyasha made a comment to the effect that Miroku was no better. They seemed about to argue but each of their dates took them by the arm and led them into the club.  
  
They were instantly wrapped in the gentle alto of Omara Portuondo and the energetic percussion and brass of Cuban salsa as "Echale Salsita" blasted from the speakers. Kagome couldn't help but move her hips to the beat. The sight made Inuyasha grin manically. He had to get her out on the floor now. As he pulled her away from the other two and onto the floor her pulled her into dancer's form. One hand on her hip, the other cradling her right hand while her left rested on his shoulder. She stared up at him in wonder mixed with slight nervousness. She'd never done this before and she never liked to screw up.  
  
"Now one foot, back. The other. Yea, that's it." He directed her through the simple steps. Before long she had it down easily. He twirled her once, her hair flowing gently behind her. She laughed as he stopped her and they fell back into step. She got progressively better throughout the night and she loved the tantalizing way he held her. They were close but not quite close enough for her taste. He knew it was driving her crazy and he loved that. "Babalu" poured from the sound system and he pulled her to his chest. A lively tango had begun. Inuyasha held Kagome not in dancer's form but in the lover's embrace.  
  
"You're awfully close to me Inuyasha."  
  
"Indeed," was all he said as they glided across the floor. Without warning they were ripped apart. Inuyasha was thrown to the floor, Kagome was held tightly to another hard chest. Without looking she knew who it was. She stared at Inuyasha with terror written in bold letters across her face. She felt hot breath on her neck but instead of warming her it sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Kouga, let me go." He snarled at her.  
  
"I told you to stay away from him. You wouldn't listen to me or he forced you. Either way you're coming with me now."  
  
"Like hell she is. Let go of her Wolf." Kouga laughed. So the puppy knew what he was. No matter, he knew the dog turd for what he was.  
  
"I'll be keeping my mate thank you. Go find your own, Puppy." At this Inuyasha's eyes flashed and he growled deep in his throat. Kouga saw that he was not going to back down so easily so he pushed Kagome to the side and into the arms of one of his friends. She stood silently, afraid to move should Kouga decide to hurt Inuyasha for it. Silly thought really as they were obviously about to fight.  
  
"Let her go and I won't kill you."  
  
"That's funny. Somehow I think you're the one who'll be ending up dead here, hanyou." Inuyasha seemed unsurprised by Kouga's statement, further angering the wolf youkai. He wanted the stupid mutt to be afraid of him. He would be soon. He attacked without warning, seemingly going from stock still to a whirlwind of kicks and punches. Inuyasha was unaffected, blocking every kick. His immense training allowed him to predict Kouga's attacks. They were a bit faster than most, but he was able block them all the same. Kouga was furious now. Inuyasha took advantage of his confusion and leapt to attack him, one foot striking out at the demon's head. Kouga shot out of the way, using his incredible speed. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. This was starting to look like a stalemate. Neither one could get a hit in and neither planned to back out.  
  
"Please stop! This is ludicrous!" Both combatants ignored Kagome's cries. The club's security was half interested to see who would win and half afraid they would have to step in and stop them. The tubby bouncer refused to involve himself, opting to keep his head on his shoulders. The security knew they should do something about the two men but when they said something both Inuyasha and Kouga growled them into silence. The police had been called anyway, so it didn't matter if they roughed each other up a little first.  
  
"This is last time you touch my woman dog shit." Kouga placed a well-aimed kick in Inuyasha's stomach, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. He recovered quickly more furious than before.  
  
"She isn't your woman!" In his anger Inuyasha kicked Kouga square in the jaw, snapping his head back violently. "You will never look at her, let alone threaten her, again you flea bitten wolf!" he yelled, a dull crack was heard as he kicked Kouga across the chest. The wolf youkai stumbled back slightly while holding his ribs. He was shocked. The puppy had gotten in two hits in a few short moments. He smirked. Too bad he wouldn't live to celebrate them. He moved to charge Inuyasha but was stopped instead by a gaggle of police officers with guns pointing all over the place. He wasn't in the mood to hurt any innocents today so he simply left.  
  
Kouga was gone with nothing left but a whirlwind and a memory. His friends decided it was best to look inconspicuous so they dropped Kagome's shaking form to the ground and left as well. Inuyasha dashed through the police, who were running about like chickens with their heads cut off trying to find Kouga, to Kagome's side. He called her name softly, not wanting to attract the attention of the police anymore. She wouldn't respond to him until he snapped his fingers in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. He sighed with relief. Pulling away he glanced up and down her body.  
  
"They didn't hurt you did they?" Receiving a definite no he pulled Kagome into his arms again. Sango and Miroku came up behind the pair, glad to see they were both ok. Kagome was shaking slightly still and Inuyasha was obviously concerned but overall they were all right. There was a consensus that it was time to go home. They left the club, Inuyasha's arms around Kagome and Sango's hand tucked tightly into Miroku's. The walk home was silent and quicker than anyone had expected.  
  
The group decided it was best to go to sleep, as it was nearly two in the morning. Kagome watch Miroku take Sango by the hand and lead her off to what was presumably Sango's room. She smiled softly at her new friends, glad to see them so happy. Staring after them idly she felt warm hands slide their way around her waist. She felt the hard chest behind her and leaned into it.  
  
"You can stay in the guest room, come..."  
  
"Can I stay with you?" Inuyasha was shocked into silence, a rare event. "I'm just still a little shaken and I could use the company."  
  
Inuyasha nodded dumbly and slowly took her hand, leading her to his own room. Kagome went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, a pair of shorts and a tank top. She found Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed in just a pair of pajama pants. She smiled and sat next to him. He looked nervous.  
  
"What's wrong?" He glanced up at her, that smirk of his replacing the anxiety she'd seen before.  
  
"Nothing. Which side of the bed do you want?" Kagome pushed him off the bed entirely and crawled toward the other side. "Think you can get away with that?" he smirked as he grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back.  
  
"Well I had planned on it, but apparently a weak damsel like myself never had a chance," she sighed, pretending to swoon into his arms. He laughed, curling her body into his, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling the sheets over them both.  
  
"Not when I'm involved. I'm never letting you get away so you had better get used to that."  
  
Oh drama! Anywho, Kouga'll probably make an appearance, obviously, he's the makeshift villain. For those of you who have voiced a concern over Kikyo being an issue or Inuyasha liking Kagome because of a past with her you may sleep easy. I don't really feel she's necessary to the story. Oh yea...don't feel shy to message me if you have questions or whatever. I'm on MSN and AIM. Check my profile for further info.  
  
~Dawnrider31 


	8. A bite in the ass

This is a super short chapter. It's kind of a side note. The next chapter is almost done. It needs a few thinks tweaked. I hope you guys haven't gotten bored of me already. Hope your New Years rocks!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha and Co. However, I do not. Sucks, don't it?  
  
"So she thinks she can go off and find another mate does she?"  
  
"Uh... Kouga?"  
  
"What?" Kouga snapped. Ginta cowered slightly, not wanting to merit his leader's wrath. When Kouga was angry it was best for your health if you steered clear. Kouga was known to assault a passing pack member, the nearest wall, or piece of furniture if his fury was uncontrollable. He tried to sound as apologetic as possible.  
  
"Technically she never had a mate so she can't get another one." The glare he received nearly made him wet himself. Kouga had healed from his fight with the half-demon but he was not in a good mood in the slightest. The fact that he'd had to threaten Kagome in the first place irked him. He loved her. He would never hurt her but she had gone and found herself another mate. A hanyou no less! Obviously there was no competition in superiority but as someone had pointed out, he'd been hit twice, something that had never happened before. Not one to be curious about his opponent's strength Kouga was simply ticked off.  
  
"Ginta? Shut up. That's beside the point. I was going to make her my mate and this... this puppy comes in and invades my territory!" Ginta decided it was best not to argue. He wasn't in the mood to have his head ripped off.  
  
"I apologize. Maybe you should find another girl to make her jealous?"  
  
"A valid idea if she didn't have someone else already. Idiot. Do I have to do all the thinking around here?" Kouga snorted and stomped off to think and probably beat something up. Ginta shook his head wearily. Kouga had been dead set on this girl for some time now and he wasn't exactly sure why. She was just a human. Pretty yes, but still a human. There were beautiful demon women throwing themselves at the wolf demon prince but he would give none of them a second look all because of this human, Kagome. Perhaps he'd have to go out and look for another wolf demon to follow. As loyal as he was to Kouga, this obsession was starting to get on the crazy side and Ginta wasn't sure he wanted to be there when things went bad.  
  
Kouga knew his devotion to getting Kagome back was starting to bother the others in the pack but he couldn't just give up. Kagome was his and he intended to make sure everyone knew it. Why did she fight him like this? He loved her and he'd thought she loved him. They' been together nearly four years, a long time for him. He knew he'd made a big mistake the night he left but everything had been so perfect. At least he thought they had.   
  
That night she had looked so beautiful. Her hair shining in the fading sunlight, her blue eyes sparkling the way they did when she talked about something animatedly and wearing a light summery dress that bared her shoulders and perfect collarbones. They'd been talking about one of her school friends getting married and the wistful look on her face had made him want her all the more. He hadn't been able to contain himself and he had jumped on her, kissing her throat. He'd been planning on asking her to be his mate while in the act. Apparently that was not the proper order of things in her mind. She'd managed to throw him off, something that still surprised him. The terrified look in her eyes nearly broke his heart. He had been so upset she'd denied him he had needed to leave. Then it just got harder and harder to go back.  
  
"Screwed that one up, didn't I?" he said to no one, putting his head in his hands. He had to get her back or it would surely tear him apart. It was going to be more difficult than he'd expected with the dog turd hanging around. He couldn't just take her as he'd planned because the hanyou would do something to get her back. Crawling back to her was not an option and it wasn't looking like she'd take him back now anyway. He realized now how much he'd hurt her. Leaving her and not speaking to her for three years was probably the worst thing anyone had ever done to her. He silently cursed himself for a fool.  
  
Kagome had been his mental saving grace for a while there. Being a youkai in a human world was not an easy thing. He had instincts that needed calming and for some reason this human girl calmed them. He'd met her in University. A way to pass the time more than an actual desire to learn anything had sent him there. Always one to be in a hurry he had been on his way to class and crashed into her on campus. She'd started apologizing before he'd even gotten the chance to look her in the eye.  
  
The moment he had gotten a good look at her it was all over. He'd fallen in love with her on the spot. He'd been so instantly enraptured with the lovely young raven-haired girl he'd asked her to go to dinner with him that night and was late to class in the process. She was still shy at the time and had somewhat reluctantly accepted his invitation to dinner to make up for clobbering her. He'd shaken her of that shy nature quite quickly as their relationship blossomed but not when it came to their physical relationship. For some reason it was very important to her that they wait. A concept he'd never really understood being one of the few youkai who had sex without mating. Now he knew why and he felt all the more a fool for not realizing it earlier.  
  
He'd have to show her how much she meant to him. That was the only way he could think of to try to get her back. Obviously kidnapping her was not going to do the trick. He'd send flowers, apologize, and be a perfect gentleman. He'd explain to her how much he needed her. That might take some time as he'd obviously pretended not to need her for three years. He knew this was going to be a long process and one that would take up a lot of his time and energy. So be it. Kagome was worth it.  
  
Yea, short, I know. Please review. Will Kagome go back to Kouga? Is he reformed? Y'all will have to review in order to find out. Muwhahahahahahaha! 


	9. How to wake a sleeping soul

Here we are, back with Kagome and Inuyasha. I fought with myself for a while on whether to make this chapter a lemon or to make it separate and just decided to wait.  
  
Disclaimer: nudges sleeping Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Huh, what? What do you want now?  
  
Out with it.  
  
Inuayasha: Alright, whatever. No, she doesn't own me. Leave me alone already!  
  
Thank you. Now go back to your catnap.  
  
Inuyasha: Why I oughtta...  
  
Eeep. Running away now! books it  
  
Kagome crawled nimbly out from Inuyasha's embrace. She needed to get a drink of water and think a little. She wasn't shaking like she had been, a good sign. On the other hand she couldn't help worrying about Kouga. More specifically, what retaliation he might wreak on her, Inuyasha and her friends. He was obviously still in love with her, a shock in and of itself. According to what she'd read of youkai, mythical though the texts had seemed, they "mated" for life and it was a very serious undertaking. She wasn't too sure why Kouga thought she was still his after three years, but there was nothing she could do to change his mind it seemed.  
  
"I thought I told you to get used to me never letting you go." Startled from her thoughts Kagome blinked. She'd been thinking so intently she hadn't heard Inuyasha approach. He hadn't touched her yet. Half of her longed for him to hold her while her other more practical half wanted him to stay back so she could think clearly and ask him what she had to. She turned to face him and was instantly met with a look concern masked with his contemptible smirk.  
  
"I needed to think."  
  
"You couldn't do that while in bed?" he said, quirking an eyebrow at her. She smiled wryly. He didn't get it, did he? He made her brain turn to mush at the mere brush of his fingertips. Being wrapped in his arms was entirely counterproductive to thinking clearly. Kagome realized he was scooting towards her, his eyebrows drawn together in a slightly worried fashion. She stopped him with a look and gathered her breath to speak.  
  
"Not with you there, no." She hesitated. Suddenly bringing this up didn't seem like such a good idea. Despite her uncertainties she had to know, so she plunged ahead. "Inuyasha... Tell me about... youkai mating."  
  
His reaction was instant. He backed up a step and even in the dull moonlight streaming in through the window she could see his cheeks flush. He coughed slightly, apparently trying to come to grips with the forward question. Why in the hell would she want to know about that? He took in a deep breath and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to the training room, the living room being too close to Sango's for them to talk. After shutting the door he slid fluidly into a sitting position on the cushy mat. Kagome hesitantly sat across from him, watching the anxiety flicker across his handsome features.  
  
"Mating for youkai is a lot like human marriage but much more..." He scoured his brain for the best word to describe it.  
  
"Binding?" He nodded appreciatively.  
  
"That's one way of putting it. It's binding in a good way though. Youkai and their mates don't fall out of love or get divorced. Youkai find their..." here he laughed, "soul mates I guess." Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"How do you know?" Inuyasha shrugged noncommittally. "You just know?"  
  
"Let's just say youkai don't mate until they find their Mate," he paused. "Why are you so worried about it?"  
  
"Kouga seems to think we're mates or should be." Inuyasha's face contorted with anger briefly, his ears twitching in irritation, before he came in control of his emotions. Blowing his bangs from his eyes he thought about how best to broach this subject.  
  
"Sometimes they make mistakes. It's been known to happen. Sometimes lust is confused with the feeling you get when you find your mate. Sometimes a mate dies and the other finds a new mate. It's weird and I don't entirely understand it myself." He looked thoughtful for a moment. Taking the opportunity Kagome asked something she'd been wondering.  
  
"How often do youkai mate with humans?" Inuyasha glanced at her before staring at his hands. Kagome watched his ears flatten slightly in either embarrassment or shame. She instantly felt like she should have held her tongue. He didn't like talking about his past or his family for that matter. He trusted her and he wanted her to trust him. But he had been holding this in for so long, he wasn't sure he could talk about it.   
  
"Not often. It happens...obviously. But hanyou are very rare. We're kind of...rejects to both species."  
  
"You're not a reject." Inuyasha snorted derisively.  
  
"Try telling my half-brother that." He snapped his mouth shut, realizing he'd said far too much. Kagome watched him and the look in her eyes was slightly surprised but more so curious. So he had family still alive. Didn't mean he had to talk about it, right? Wrong. She'd told him about her mother, brother and grandfather so she had every right to know about his family. Sighing in defeat he began to explain his family.  
  
Inuyasha's father had been mated to another inuyoukai or dog demon. They'd had his older half brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's mother had been killed and Inutaisho, his father had grieved for quite a while, having a hard time dealing with his mate's absence. Sesshomaru had been left to the care of others while his father grieved making him a bitter and angry child. After Inutaisho recovered emotionally, he'd found another mate. A human woman. Inuyasha's mother.   
  
Sesshomaru had hated Inuyasha from the beginning, claiming he was no brother of his with his "tainted" blood. Inuyasha, too young at the time, was oblivious to this hatred. His mother had fallen ill when he was ten, then died a few years later. Inutaisho had been inconsolable and died broken hearted after two years because the loss of two mates in one lifetime was obviously too much. A soul can only take so much abuse.  
  
Inuyasha had grown up relatively alone from the age of fifteen, Sesshomaru being no help at all. Being rejected by everyone, or so he thought, had made Inuyasha distrusting and suspicious. Kagome felt privileged that he was telling her this at all. Without thinking Kagome took hold of one of Inuyasha's hands and rubbed her thumb on his palm as she listened to him talk. He took comfort in the absentminded gesture. In fact the soft touch was making him want more of it.  
  
He felt as though he was watching from afar as he pulled Kagome into his lap and began kissing her gently. There was no urgency in his kiss he just needed to feel more of her. She didn't resist him, nor did she seem surprised. Her response was instant as she slid her arms around his neck. His hand crept to the nape of her neck, his fingers brushing the light hairs there. Her mouth was soft and receptive making him feel as though he could do nothing wrong. He wanted to claim her as his on the spot but he knew he couldn't. He'd be as bad as, if not worse than, Kouga.  
  
"I can stop..." Her answer was to capture his mouth in a kiss that reached into his soul and grabbed it. It seemed his soul had been sleeping and had just now been shaken awake with the fiery grip being exerted on his lips. He had to ask her or this would all be very pointless. Pulling away was very difficult but he managed it.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, out of breath. He brushed his index finger across her now swollen lips, feeling their softness and warmth on his fingertip. She looked up at him with what appeared to be fear in her eyes. Was she afraid he was rejecting her? "I have to ask you or it isn't fair."  
  
"Ask me what?" she replied just as breathless.  
  
"If you'll be my mate." She sat back, somewhat surprised. He was giving her a choice? An interesting thought in her opinion. Kouga had never given her the opportunity to accept or deny him. He'd moved far too quickly for that. She studied Inuyasha's apprehensive face for a few moments. She realized she was being silly. Inuyasha was nothing like Kouga so there was no reason to compare the two. Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha rose and started to walk away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He kept his eyes on the door ahead of him and shrugged. He struggled to keep the hurt out of his voice.  
  
"You don't have to say yes if you don't feel...oof!" Kagome tackled him, knocking him flat. He flipped over under her, eyes wide and mouth agape. She'd snuck up on him! He was just about to ask her why she'd tackled him when she straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him softly.  
  
"As if I had the choice to say no to you." Her eyes sparkled down at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Her body molded against his and he wrapped his arms around her. She breathed deeply as she rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. He buried his nose in her hair briefly, loving her scent. After a few moments she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha stared up at her for a confused moment.  
  
"Yes what?" Kagome rolled over laughing. He'd seemed so intent and serious about the matter before and now he'd forgotten about it entirely? Inuyasha, not one to put up with being laughed at, rolled on top of her while emitting a low growl. Kagome stifled her laughter and looked up into those amber eyes she so adored.  
  
"Yes I'll be your mate. If that's what you really want."  
  
"Well of course. But you see it's not really a matter of choice..." Seeing he was planning on continuing on the train of thought Kagome shut him up with another fiery kiss. Inuyasha couldn't help but think he'd have to keep running his mouth if this was the only way she could think of to make him stop. In fact, it was possible that... oh forget it. "She's kissing me. Who cares about anything else," he thought fuzzily.  
  
I've been tackled... Please review to let me know what you think and whether there should be a lemon next chapter while I attempt to pry an inu hanyou off me.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not letting you go 'til you take it back!  
  
Never! gulp Ok... maybe later. Adios muchachos! Let go... 


	10. Soul mates? duh LEMON

This Chapter is a lemon, you may pass it if you feel uncomfortable. That's why it's a separate chapter. If you are under age... Does your mother know you're here!! I'm telling her! Skip ahead if you are NOT supposed to be reading this. You know who you are.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well here's the lemon for y'all that wanted it. There was a concern from Sailor-scribe of them moving too fast and normally I would agree. However they really can't help themselves. They're drawn to each other. Yay fate! Anyhow don't expect too much as far as lemons go. I'm rather... inexperienced when it comes to this sort of thing so try not to be too harsh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I never have.  
  
Inuyasha: Yea well no one owns me. growls Stupid girl.  
  
Waves hands in a placating gesture. Just don't tackle me again. I think you broke my tailbone last time. Ow.  
  
Kagome was unaware of anything but the two warm, soft lips pressed against hers and the large hands running up and down her sides in slow and gentle motions. All thoughts or fears of Kouga dissipated leaving nothing but the gentle warmth that was beginning to seep into her being. Inuyasha's hands were roaming her hips and sides making a slight shiver run the length of her spine like a hyperactive sprinter. She'd never felt anything like it but she was not afraid. Nothing he could do to her would make her afraid of him.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand was still nervous she would reject him. For some reason he kept imagining her suddenly pulling away and running from the room. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep himself from chasing her down and taking her with force at this point. His demon instincts, so carefully kept in check most of the time, were harassing him to the point where he was very sure he would lose control if something didn't happen soon. She had more than relaxed under his touch at this juncture. She was now responding to him. Not just her lips or hands, her entire body was pressed against his. He could almost feel her body calling out to his in a silent demand for contact.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered huskily after pulling his mouth from its intense game. She stared into his eyes and smiled up at him. "Are you sure?" She laughed slightly.  
  
"Lancelot, I'm always sure about my decisions." He raised an eyebrow at this then dove in and recaptured her lips before moving down to her throat. He brushed his lips along her pulse point then to the curve where her shoulder and neck met. He licked the spot slightly making her shiver again. She knew what that spot meant. He was going to mark her there and the idea scared her a little but thrilled her more. She had always held a fascination with youkai mating practices, despite their seemingly imaginary existence, and now she realized why. She was meant for this. They were meant for this. It was fated that they meet and become as such. Mates. Soul mates really.  
  
Kagome realized her tank top was all that stood between Inuyasha's hands and her skin and that was beginning to be too much. Feeling his fingertips at the edge of her shirt she put her hands over his, making him grab the fabric in the process. She slowly guided his hands up in order to slide the tank top over her head. She heard him intake a breath sharply when the bothersome piece of clothing was gone. Blushing wildly Kagome pulled Inuyasha to her chest, preferring he feel her against him then leave herself open for viewing.  
  
"I didn't mean to embarrass you," he purred in her ear. "You're beautiful." He felt her laugh against him, her flesh warm against his and her breath on his cheek. His hands crept their way up her sides until they brushed her exposed chest. She shuddered lightly. The sensation was foreign to her but she liked it. She wanted his hands all over her regardless of the ridiculous nature of this desire. She was surprised to feel his hot breath on the skin just above her breasts as Inuyasha considered his next move.  
  
He was enjoying the lingering taste of Kagome's skin on his tongue and contemplating how next to advance. Trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts to her navel and back up sent her arching into him, a motion that set his blood on fire. Having her press against him so erotically in obvious pleasure was nearly more than he could take. The tight reign on his instincts was slowly beginning to slacken. He had to be inside of her and mark her soon or things were going to get violently out of hand. He felt her hands slide down his bare back, then back around his chest and down to the waistband of his pants.  
  
She wanted them off and she wanted them off now. A deep buried need was beginning to surface in Kagome. An overwhelming want filled her and it was all she could do to keep herself from ripping Inuyasha's pants from his body. He noticed her impatient growl, laughing lightly, and helped her to remove them. Kagome found herself nearly tearing her shorts in her efforts to remove them as well. She could now feel Inuyasha's arousal against her inner thigh making her own blood burn. The two were sweating, making the practice mat on which they lay incredibly slippery.  
  
"This is your... last chance to... back out. After this... there's no... turning back," Inuyasha panted. Kagome smiled up at him before kissing him lovingly. He knew then that she had no qualms about this. His fears were unjustified and it made him insanely happy to discover this. As he removed the last bit of clothing separating them he felt his demon blood begin to flow through him. He was so close and the anticipation was grating on his control like nothing else. He looked into the eyes of the woman he had met barely more than a week before and loved all his life gleaning the last reassurance he needed before he slid into her.  
  
Kagome tucked her face into the crook of his shoulder as they waited for her to adjust to him. She was slightly afraid she never would just before realized she was no longer uncomfortable with his presence. Inuyasha began a gentle pace, the control on his instincts slammed back into place. He refused to let himself hurt her. The moonlight shone in through the window of the dojo, making her beautiful face easy to see in the darkness. He watched her eyes for any sign of pain or discomfort as he increased his pace slightly. All he saw was love and desire.  
  
She began to moan more loudly sending another rush of adrenaline through the hanyou. He loved that he was pleasing her. Indeed that was his goal in life it seemed. Nothing else mattered more than keeping Kagome safe and happy. As their pace increased and Kagome began to meet him thrust for thrust Inuyasha felt them both begin to reach the point of no return. He had to time this just right or it wouldn't work properly. As tempting as having to do it again was, he wasn't sure either of them was going to be capable of it tonight. He waited until he heard Kagome's breath hitch and felt her muscles clench around him then sunk his fangs into the spot he'd licked earlier. The slight pain mixed with the orgasm and the surge of power was so intense Kagome screamed. Inuyasha instantly felt guilty, unable to do anything but lick the mark gently as he thrust a few more times before throwing his head back as his own release hit him.  
  
The same surge of power flowed through him as the mating was completed. They were one now. The natural connection between them only intensified with the process making them aware of each other's feelings in a less than vague way. Inuyasha slowed his breathing and kissed Kagome a few more times. She responded weakly, her strength sapped. Understanding he stopped and smiled down at her instead.  
  
The hanyou tucked his new mate's head under his chin as he pulled from her and rolled to the side. Wrapping his arms about her tightly he rocked her gently and kissed her hair. She was exhausted. He could feel it hit him through the stronger connection they now shared. Very gently he raised them to a sitting position, collecting their clothes and helping Kagome to dress. He pulled on his pants before lifting Kagome into his arms, cradling her against his chest.  
  
"Well Prince Charming, isn't this sweet," she mumbled. Inuyasha smiled, laughing slightly. He tiptoed through the house to his room, shutting the door quietly behind them with his foot.   
  
"Ever the sarcastic one."  
  
"And don't you forget it."   
  
The two crawled into Inuyasha's bed, pulling the covers over them. Inuyasha pulled Kagome against him where she laid her head on his chest. Her right hand flopped tiredly on his chest, tracing circles subconsciously with her fingertip. He smiled and kissed her hair again before laying his head back on the pillow and falling into a content sleep, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist and the other resting on her back.  
  
Although exhausted, it took Kagome a bit more time to fall asleep. She was happy for the first time in years and she wasn't sure how to react to it. Obviously happiness was the first thing that came to mind...duh. But fear of losing it all continued to plague her. She looked up into the face of her sleeping mate. Mate. How interesting that a small mark on her neck could mean so much. The bite no longer hurt, another curious thing.  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser," Kagome whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Yea, so that was it. I feel like I should apologize profusely. I'm afraid it was probably a terrible disappointment. Anyway, review please. Maybe suggestions for a next time are in order. It wouldn't be any time soon mind you, but there will be a next time. Thanks for your reviews y'all. I really do appreciate all of you that read my story. Oh yea, during one of my many writer's block moments on this story I wrote an Inuyasha one-shot deal. Go ahead and look it up if you like. It's not a lemon, just kinda sappy. 


	11. It's not often you meet two Youkai in on...

Ah so I guess it's been a couple days since I've updated but I was trying to update my other story and FF.net was giving me troubles with loading the chapters.  
  
Inuyasha: That's a lie you know. She's been sitting around reading everyone else's stories.  
  
Well you know what, there is some good stuff out there so shut up.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up? Me? Dive tackles her. Just try to say that again!  
  
Eep. Read the chapter while I remove myself from this compromising situation.  
  
Inuyasha: Yea, and she doesn't own me so she can't tell me what to do!  
  
Heaving a sigh Kagome finished sifting through the pile of papers on her desk. She had sorted them into piles of the parents that had been waiting longest, the children who had and the children who needed homes immediately whether permanent or foster. She sighed and quickly faxed certain files to specific people. She was one of the few who didn't do much field work anymore. Having moved up in the ranks, so to speak, so quickly she had proven herself in the field and now just dealt with all the paperwork.  
  
To be honest she missed it. She loved going out and talking with prospective parents and even more going to meet the children they planned on adopting or were just brought into the center. Unfortunately she was far removed from that now. After faxing all the files she needed to she only had one left. This one she got to do herself. Kitsune Shippo, six years of age and apparently far too intelligent for his age. He had been placed in foster home three or four times now but he was too much for the foster parent to handle. Kagome double-checked and saw he had nothing on his medical record aside from a cold. Why was it that no one would take this child? She had an appointment set up in twenty minutes to meet him and wanted to make sure she knew what she could about him before talking to him and trying to place him.  
  
"Higurashi-sama?" Kagome looked up from her desk to see a young intern watching her apprehensively. She flashed the girl, who couldn't be much older than nineteen, a smile and waved her into her office. The girl looked about ready to twitch out her skin she was so nervous. Kagome motioned for her to sit which she declined. Kagome had seen her before and knew her name was... A...oh bugger what was it... Ayame! That was it. Kagome waited patiently for her to speak not really sure what she wanted. After she made no sound Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Er... I was wondering if... Well if it was all right if I tagged along with you today? I really could use the experience..." She chewed her lip nervously. Kagome smiled at the intern warmly. She wasn't much older than Ayame, at least not in her own mind. She noticed the girl peeking at her neck and Kagome belatedly realized she had forgotten to hide the mark on the curve of her neck. She blushed slightly and placed her hand over the still strangely warm scar. Ayame blushed and closed the door before sitting down finally.  
  
"You... um... you're mated?" she asked in a whisper. Kagome's eyes widened. She took the girl's appearance in and her shoulders sagged. Why hadn't she seen it before? The girl with bright red hair hanging below her shoulders, pale skin and eyes a fierce ice blue had the same pointed ears and slightly pointed nose that Kouga had. She was a youkai. Kagome nodded slightly. Ayame smiled wistfully before looking around as if someone might hear them.  
  
"I won't tell. I wish I was," she sighed the last part, obviously envious of Kagome. The older woman shook her head at the girl.  
  
"You're a bit young I think. You should wait. I'm glad I had a career first and all that nonsense. Anyway, I think it would be a great idea if you came along. I wish someone had taken me with them before. I was never an intern so I didn't get the chance." Kagome stopped when she realized she was rambling nervously. She laughed at herself quietly receiving a small smile from Ayame.  
  
"You aren't youkai though... Um..."  
  
"No. I'm not. But you are a... wolf youkai, yes?" Ayame nodded, slightly surprised her human supervisor knew that from simply looking at her. "Well at any rate this will all be our secret I suppose. We should go." Kagome rose from her chair and slid Shippo's file into her briefcase. She motioned for Ayame to follow her out of the office and into the elevator. The two chatted about random things, carefully avoiding their previous subject.  
  
Upon reaching the house where the child was currently living she could see obvious signs of his rambunctious nature. She saw a pair of men's boxers hanging from the tree in the front garden, the cat somewhere near the undergarments meowing for help and a frazzled looking dog hiding under the front porch. Kagome hid a smile while Ayame stared in absolute shock. How was it that these people had been deemed capable parents? Kagome seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
"Wild child it seems." She approached the door and knocked lightly. A harassed, older looking woman came to the door and seemed extremely grateful to see her.  
  
"Higurashi-sama! Thank goodness you're here. Shippo is in the living room. I can hardly catch the child anymore. My old bones can't take it." She ushered the two women from the agency into said room and sat them in front of a seemingly subdued child. His nearly orange hair was floating about his head like cotton candy and his little green eyes sparkled with barely contained mischief. Just by looking at him she could tell why the child was such a problem. His eyes shined not only with mischief but with intelligence as well.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" he asked politely. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him before answering. She certainly hadn't expected that.  
  
"I'm Kagome and this is my assistant Ayame. You must be Shippo." The little boy's chest swelled with pride and he sat up a little straighter. Kagome was starting to have doubts about how much trouble he really was. He seemed polite enough and she had had children tear things apart right in front of her back in her days in the field.  
  
"I know why you're here. You're going to take me away from Kaede-baba's house so I don't cause her anymore trouble." He was very articulate for a six year old. She glanced at Ayame who was clearing her throat lightly. The intern casually scratched at her ears and looked pointedly at the small boy in front of them. The pieces of the puzzle slid into place. This boy was a youkai as well. Kagome shook her head lightly. First she hadn't believed youkai existed and now they were everywhere she turned.  
  
"Well we came to talk to you about it first. Why do you cause her so much trouble?" Kagome asked sweetly. The tiny youkai sitting on the opposite couch seemed to think about it for a while, an adorable confused expression on his face. When an answer came to him he smiled brightly and jumped off the couch and into Kagome's lap. Kagome was surprised to say the least.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly. I get bored here. The cat won't play with me and the dog hides all the time. I don't mean to be bad..." here the small child began to sniffle. Kagome's heart nearly broke as she watched tears well up in his little green eyes.  
  
"It's alright. We know you don't mean to. Perhaps we should find you a better place to live. Where you'll have more room to run, more things to do and someone to take care of you who can keep up with you. Does that sound good?" Kagome said quietly while petting the boy's head gently. He looked up at her and smiled before throwing himself around her neck to embrace her. She smiled slightly upon seeing the surprised look both Ayame and Kaede were giving her.  
  
"Yes! Please!" the tiny youkai squealed into her neck.  
  
"Well we have to talk to a few places first so until then you'll have to stay with Kaede-sama. I need you to be on your best behavior until then, alright?" Shippo nodded emphatically. Kagome wasn't sure why he listened to her but he did and it made her feel warm inside. He climbed down from her lap as she and Ayame stood. Kaede smiled wearily at the two women and Shippo waved goodbye.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing." Kagome glanced over at Ayame as they walked back to the train station in order to get back to the office. They boarded the train and sat in adjoining empty seats.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That kitsune boy latched onto you as if you were his mother. I've never seen a kitsune that young without its parents before. But I suppose he wouldn't be in a foster home if something awful hadn't happened to them." Kagome smiled sadly at the red hair intern before fishing out the file and reading over it quickly.  
  
"His parents were murdered... oh gods. I thought I read this part before. They were murdered right in front of him, but he was too young to be able to give a description of the murderer. He has no other family... knew that part." As they rounded the corner down from their building, Ayame let out a small yip of surprise to which Kagome looked up to see what was wrong. She stopped dead in her tracks. There stood Kouga, flowers in hand waiting at the street corner. She glanced at Ayame to see why she had squeaked.  
  
"Do you know that guy Ayame?" The girl shook her head dazedly.  
  
"But I think I need to." Kagome raised her eyebrow at her companion then returned her attention to Kouga. He had noticed her and was currently striding towards them, a charming smile on his face. He came to a stop a few feet from Kagome, staring at her hopefully. Then his demeanor changed. He sniffed the air slightly as his eyes came to rest on her shoulder. Dammit. He knew now too and there was no way he was not going to be angry. He growled slightly before he took a firm hold of her upper arm. It wasn't painful but Kagome was afraid all the same.  
  
"You mated to the dog turd? Kagome, how could you?" he shouted. She cringed, afraid he would hit her. When he didn't, she looked up to see he was no longer even looking at her. She followed his gaze to see it rested on Ayame. He slowly released Kagome's arm and came to stand in front of the girl. Two pairs of ice blue eyes met and Kouga's eyes flashed red a moment. Kagome, unaware of what was happening, began to pull Ayame away from him. The red haired girl brushed her off and Kouga took her hand into his. He kissed the knuckles lightly making Ayame blush.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"Ayame," she replied, barely above a whisper. He smiled brightly at her. Kagome wasn't sure whether to be relieved, envious or nervous for her companion. Kouga shook himself lightly and managed a glance in Kagome's direction.  
  
"Oh... um... Kagome. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted and try to get you... to show you... Never mind. Now it... it doesn't matter." Kagome raised an eyebrow at the man's odd behavior. Then realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Soul mates. Youkai always manage to find their soul mates. Kagome smiled to herself, thinking how she had sort of helped fate out in a way. She gave a look to Ayame to silently ask her if she was all right alone. The intern smiled brightly and made a shooing gesture at her supervisor.  
  
Awww, ain't that cute. Solved the Kouga problem. I win! Anywho, I couldn't find a picture or anything of Ayame anywhere so I had to kind of make her as I wanted her. I haven't seen the like... one episode she was in. If anyone knows what she's supposed to look like, e-mail me and let me know. Thank you guys all for your support on this story, I love reading your reviews. They make me feel all fuzzy on the inside. 


	12. How romantical and an unexpected guest

I apologize... kind of. I was out of town for the weekend. Took my best friend back to school and man was it hard to say goodbye. We won't see each other again until this summer. tear Anyway, thanks all of you that sent me stuff on Ayame, I was close but I guess her eyes were off. My bad, but I don't feel like changing it. Thank you so much for all your reviews. Here is another installment. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Much to my dismay and disappointment I do not own Inuyasha. He's off chasing my dogs around the house. Hopefully he'll tire himself out and I won't have to listen to him whine about being bored.  
  
Now on her own, Kagome was in a slight state of shock. Kouga had come to try to win her back but had found his mate instead. Kagome gently touched the mark on her exposed neck, still warm to the touch. She wondered if it would always be like that and rather hoped it would. When she got back to her office she was greeted with a giant vase of flowers. She smiled and took the card off the desk that had been placed there. Her smile grew wider as she read the note.  
  
Kagome,  
  
I just thought I would send you something to make your day a little... smellier? I knew you were stressed over the kid and that you could use the lift. See you later tonight after you get off work. I have a surprise for you so come straight to my place.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Kagome's heart warmed at the thought. Inuyasha wasn't one for small romantic gestures so the fact that one had been made was proof of two things. One, Sango or Miroku had a hand in this and two, she was really going to enjoy tonight.   
  
It had been a week since the incident with Kouga and the night she had mated with Inuyasha. She had buried herself in her work so she could get off as early as possible. Inuyasha preferred that she not take the train but she had no choice if she went home. More often than not she went to the dojo instead which was really only a couple of blocks away from her office. Inuyasha was always waiting for her out front, sitting on the steps in a relaxed yet expectant pose. The sight of him lounging on the steps, languidly awaiting her arrival always made her heart beat a little faster.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly at the thought as she made her way down the sidewalk, turning instead to her feelings of relief to push away the heat in her cheeks. Knowing Kouga was no longer a threat to her and Inuyasha was a great weight off her mind. She felt her heart was lighter knowing she was no longer putting her mate and friends in danger because of her past association with the wolf demon.  
  
Inuyasha watched his mate walk up the street slowly, her mind obviously on other things. He picked up the way her scent was less... tense than it had been. Maybe things had worked out with the kid. No matter the reason he was glad to know she was feeling a lot better. He chose not to get up as she approached him, remaining on the step propped on his elbows and his legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed. She finally looked up at him and gave him an intensely warm smile that made his heart do somersaults and his stomach get butterflies.  
  
"You look like a cat, all stretched out there." Kagome squeaked as he leapt up, grabbing her arms roughly but not painfully.  
  
"You're lucky you're my mate or I would hurt you for saying that," he growled in her ear. She froze as his whispered threat reached her but relaxed when she realized his voice held no real anger and his aura was filled with playfulness. He returned quickly to his previous position on the steps.  
  
"Oh I fell over!" Kagome joked as she fell on top of Inuyasha, placing her hands on either side of his chest so as not to hurt him. He smiled up at her before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. The couple did not go unnoticed as a few neighbors walked by whispering. Inuyasha, of course, heard them and smirked. Jealous old biddies. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and hauled them both to their feet.  
  
"Away from prying eyes My Lady." Kagome grinned up at him and took his hand as he led her into the living portion of the dojo. The dining room, to the left of the living room, shared the front portion of the dojo with the kitchen behind it. Inuyasha took Kagome into the simply elegant room that she'd never spent much time in and she gasped lightly. The drapes in the room were drawn and candles lit the room with a flickeringly soft glow. Rose petals lay scattered upon the table with exotic flowers placed strategically on its surface. Kagome looked over at her smirking mate and pushed him.  
  
"Don't go getting all full of yourself. Though I do have to admit it's beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," he said, taking her chin between thumb and forefinger, placing a light kiss on her lips. Kagome couldn't help but giggle, not a Kagome-like thing to do. Inuyasha pulled back and smiled at her. He could tell she really was happier and that made him happy. He took her farther into the romantically decorated room and they sat to eat the modest meal Inuyasha had made. Not one for cooking, it wasn't fantastic but Kagome loved it simply because he had tried.  
  
"Had a good day?" She looked up at the handsome hanyou sitting beside her, his head leaning on his palm as he watched her.  
  
"I did. How could you tell?" He shrugged and she left it up to being one of the strange "mate connection" things. "I ran into Kouga today..."  
  
"What? Did he try to..." Inuyasha started and rose from his seat.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down and let me finish." The panic on his face had startled her but she smiled reassuringly at him. He lowered to a sitting position and forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Kagome took his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles in order to pacify him. "I was with one of the interns after my meeting with the child I told you about. We were walking to my office when I saw him on the street corner." Here she paused, knowing that hearing Kouga had even talked to her, let alone touched her would infuriate her mate.  
  
"Well what happened?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome gave him a warning look then continued.  
  
"He had apparently searched me out to apologize and try to get me to take him back," she felt the man beside her bristle, "But he noticed I was mated... then he saw Ayame, my intern, and he was instantly enraptured. It seems they're mates... or soon will be."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her in open amazement. No wonder she was so happy. Kouga was no longer going to come after her and it seemed that the girl he'd found was going to make him happy. Happy ending for all it seemed. He puzzled a moment on the nature of fate that would make youkai so fortunate in finding their soul mates then brushed the thought aside as unimportant. Instead he smiled at Kagome, something he'd begun doing much more often. With the addition of Kagome to his world he wasn't alone anymore. He was more comfortable with himself, not feeling like the reject he had previously thought he was, thus making him an over all more pleasant person. Not to say he had lost his sharp tongue and quick temper, but he wasn't always in a foul mood like in the past.  
  
"Wait... She's youkai isn't she?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes. How did you know that?"  
  
"I can smell her on you and... and another one." He sniffed near her chest and she pushed him back playfully.  
  
"That would be Shippo, the child. Apparently he felt very comfortable with me and threw himself into my arms. Ayame mentioned she thinks he sees me as a mother figure." At this her eyes got a far off look and Inuyasha had to snap to get her attention. She blushed slightly when she realized she'd been daydreaming on the spot.  
  
"You make me feel boring when you do that." Inuyasha groused. Kagome tweaked his ear playfully and gave him a bright smile.  
  
"You're not boring. It's just..."  
  
"You want to help the kid." She nodded.  
  
"He's a sweet little boy who is really too smart for his age which makes him get into mischief. He gets bored and taunts the household pets. I need to find a placement where he can run about, not break anything and has someone who can keep up with his antics." Inuyasha thought about this for a moment while he watched the expressions on his mate's face and the body language she was clearly displaying. His contemplation was interrupted by a knock on the door. He growled at the disruption and rose to go to the door. Kagome followed a few steps behind, curious as to whom it was.  
  
"That better not be Miroku, he knew not to come here tonight," Inuyasha was grumbling. Kagome smiled and stood to the side of the door as Inuyasha flung it open. A flush of surprise filled Kagome and she knew it had to be coming from her mate. She slid from behind the door to stand at his side. She was confronted with the sight of a tall, silver haired man with eyes a familiar shade of molten gold. Despite the similarities, this man was very different from the man standing next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Nice to see you as well Inuyasha." The man's voice was cold but there was the slightest edge of sarcasm to his tone.  
  
"Look Sesshomaru, unless you have something important to say, I suggest you leave," the hanyou said in a barely suppressed growl.  
  
"My dear brother, if I could avoid this, you know I would. However it is my distinctly unpleasant duty to inform you of your inheritance." Inuyasha and Kagome stared at him in mild confusion. "Could you at least allow for the courtesy to invite me in?" Sesshomaru sighed out. Inuyasha gave him a wary look but stepped back, keeping Kagome behind him. Sesshomaru glided into the living room in his state suit but did not sit. Kagome shut the door as Inuyasha marched over to stand across from him.  
  
"You must be the lucky lady," Sesshomaru said, the mockery hardly evident in his voice. Kagome frowned a moment before nodding. Inuyasha growled protectively before advancing slightly on his half-brother. "Calm yourself brother. Do have a seat so I may dispense this information quickly."  
  
Receiving a huff in response he pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and gave it to the glaring hanyou in front of him. Inuyasha glanced at his half-brother before opening the envelope with a claw and pulling the letter folded within. He carefully unfolded the aging paper and began to read.  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
My dear son. I apologize that neither your mother nor I could be there for you to grow up. To say we did not expect to die would be an understatement. I wish that I could have grieved and moved on after your mother's death but I could not. You deserved to have at least one parent and I failed. I am truly sorry. I hope that Sesshomaru will overcome his problems and become the brother he is supposed to be to you. Although you would not know it, he is hurting inside like you. (Inuyasha glanced at said brother and snorted lightly.) Please take the inheritance that your mother and I have left for you as some consolation and hopefully a helping hand in your life. There are terms in your inheritance, however, and they must be obeyed or nothing will come to you.  
  
1) You must be of age. Meaning, you must be at least eighteen in human years.  
  
2) You must have at least partially established yourself on your own.  
  
3) You must be mated. Do not make the mistake to think you may find any woman and mate. It will not be True and all will know.  
  
Now on to your inheritance. As for actual money, that is in a trust fund under your name at the Tokyo Central Bank. You may retrieve it from there when your requirements are complete and not before. They will know. The Tetsusaiga is yours so that you may protect your mate as I failed to protect mine. There is a house in the west countryside outside of Kyoto in your name. You may do with it as you please though I hope you will raise a family there.  
  
I hope that your life goes well despite the hardship I know you will face. Be strong my boy and please... try to keep that temper of yours under control.  
  
Your Father,  
  
Inutaisho  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at the official looking seal that followed his father's neat handwriting, running his finger over it absently. He was trying very hard to let all this sink in as he was interrupted but someone clearing his or her throat. Inuyasha looked up to glare at his half-brother. His rage was barely suppressed until he felt a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Kagome and handed the letter to her before rounding on Sesshomaru.  
  
"You couldn't bring this to my attention before?" the hanyou nearly roared. Sesshomaru gave him a not quite surprised look. He fought down the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's blind anger. He looked on his half-brother with barely contained dislike and suppressed his own anger.  
  
"I would apologize... but I do not care. I knew you had completed your prerequisites as mine are the same as your own. Do not think for a moment, brother, that I lost sight of your whereabouts. The last, however, I had to check for myself." At this he glanced at Kagome's shoulder. Nearly unnoticed by the couple, he moved closer to her and placed a hand over her mark before removing it as though burned. He hissed in pain but that was the only indication of his discomfort. Both Inuyasha and Kagome bristled at the contact, further enforcing Sesshomaru's conviction.  
  
"Don't touch her," Inuyasha growled, pulling Kagome flush against his back.  
  
"Do not believe that I would lower myself to take advantage of your mate, brother. I simply had to see if the mating was complete and if so, if it was True." Kagome shifted uneasily under the intense gaze of the youkai. He seemed to make up his mind about her with the short nod of his head. "My business is complete here. When you have the time please come to retrieve that which Father has left to you." Sesshomaru turned to leave.  
  
"How am I supposed to know where to go?" Inuyasha asked, his tone a bit more relaxed now that his half-brother was leaving. Sesshomaru went into his jacket pocket and produced a card. He handed it to Inuyasha who snatched it from his fingers then stuffed it in his pocket. Sesshomaru bowed mockingly then let himself out.  
  
"Wow. Great relationship you two have." Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at his mate's sarcasm. He spun around and caught her in his arms before giving her a fierce kiss. Kagome gasped in surprise allowing him to have access to her mouth. He took the opportunity to taste her before pulling away and landing a soft kiss on the end of her nose. He thought back to their previous discussion. Right, the kid. He looked into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"You remember what we were talking about before we were so rudely interrupted?" Kagome searched her memory a moment then nodded.  
  
"Shippo, the child I'm trying to place."  
  
"You want to take him, don't you?" Kagome's eyes widened at the verbalization of her thoughts. She had barely expected to voice them to Sango let alone to the hanyou. She wasn't going to lie to him, knowing full well she couldn't anyway. The thought had crossed her mind several times since she'd met the adorable fuzz ball but she had tried to deny her hopes for the child. She nodded gently at Inuyasha and he gave a triumphant nod.  
  
"But there's no way I could keep him in my apartment. I only have the one bedroom and I wouldn't be home to care for him." Inuyasha responded in a near silent murmur. "What?"  
  
"Bring him here." Kagome gaped openly at him. "I'm home all day. I'm sure the kid can't be that much trouble. I can easily keep him occupied around here even when I'm teaching classes and whatnot. And now I have all this money from my parents so I can even hire another instructor so I won't be nearly as busy." Kagome threw her arms around his neck, knocking him over in her excitement. He buried his nose in her hair and chuckled. He could feel the pure joy ebbing off of her and he relished that it was him who gave her that.  
  
"Really Inuyasha? You have to know raising a child is a huge job. A child is no light responsibility," she said, going into full lecture mode. He placed a finger on her lips to stop her verbal rampage.  
  
"I realize Kagome. Don't worry. I'll be able to handle it. I promise." The seriousness in his tone confirmed to Kagome that he understood how important this was to her. The fact that the immature man she had met had become so... grown up amazed her. Inuyasha had obviously taken responsibility for a lot of things in his life when he'd had no choice, but this was one thing she had never expected him to do willingly.   
  
He was possibly trying to prove himself to her, that he loved her and that he was willing to be a father. Inuyasha a father? Kagome realized this would make her the child's mother. She hadn't planned on becoming a mother ever, satisfied to live life without children, much to her mother's dismay and disappointment. Her heart fluttered at the thought of her, Kagome, becoming a mother. She wondered if it was possible that her aversion to actually giving birth to a child would diminish along with her distaste towards motherhood in general. She was beginning to hope so as she stared into the eyes of her mate.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You owe me."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Yea, so that's that chapter. In the next chapter more will be discussed about Sesshomaru's sudden appearance and Shippo's fate will be more resolutely decided. Uh, thanks again for the reviews and please keep it up. Yay Readers! Ok. bye 


	13. That sweet old country life

Y'all are going to kill me but uh... this is the last chapter. Epilogue really. I hope you enjoy it. It's nice and cheery. Oh yea, you can kick my Beta wsantelm if you want. Yes, I do now have a Beta, look at me go. I think I might have bullied him into it though... hmmm oh well!  
  
Disclaimer: I have never even attempted to lay claim to Inuyasha so obviously...  
  
  
  
"Amaye! How are you? It's been quite a while!"  
  
"Fine Higurashi-sama. Thank you for asking."  
  
"Oh please, call me Kagome." The girl gave a small laugh over the phone. Kagome sat perched on the arm of the couch talking on her phone, keeping just out of reach of the irritated hanyou behind her. They had been watching a movie when her phone had rung. He'd growled but allowed her to answer it. Not that he really had the interest or energy to stop her. He was half-asleep anyway.  
  
"Uh, Hig... Kagome. I wanted to call and thank you for allowing me to come with you that week. Not many superiors will do that anymore, especially now that you're gone." She laughed nervously, almost giddily. "And I wouldn't have met Kouga so quickly."  
  
"Oh think nothing of it Ayame! I was lucky you came with me or I would never have picked up on Shippo's heritage. Anyway, how are things going with Kouga?" She batted at Inuyasha, shushing him, when he growled at the very mention of his ex-rival.  
  
"Very well thank you. My parents love him. Which is good. Um, he told me about your relationship and I wanted to apologize to you for him. He's stubborn you know. He wanted to apologize himself but now he's all embarrassed." Kagome chuckled slightly, practically hearing her old intern blush.  
  
"Ayame, don't be ridiculous. There's no need to apologize. That was a long time ago and I'm perfectly happy now."  
  
"Damn right you are," Inuyasha muttered and tried to grab her around the waist again. Kagome laughed as his fingers tickled her sides. She stood up and glared at her mate to make him leave her alone. He shrugged and kept his distance but continued to listen intently.  
  
"Well I'm glad. I was kind of wondering... my parents are kind of demanding that we get married for appearances, if nothing else, before we actually mate. Kouga's rather impatient and to be honest, so am I."  
  
"Well I wouldn't be complaining, at least you're going about it the right way," she replied laughingly, giving a pointed glare at Inuyasha who shrunk into the couch to remain quiet until the end of the conversation. Ayame laughed lightly, a pleasant sound coming from the normally timid youkai intern.  
  
"Well since it was because of you that we met, Kouga and I wanted you to come to the wedding. We hoped that you and your mate would both do us the honor of coming." Kagome sat back a bit flabbergasted. Ayame and Kouga wanted them at their wedding? Inuyasha grunted in amusement but said nothing. This was up to Kagome. She would be the one to decide whether or not they went.  
  
"We would be honored! Thank you so much for the invitation." The two young women gabbed on a bit longer about the dress Ayame would wear and other "girly" things. Inuyasha mocked her silently for quite some time until, not realizing she was watching him, was pegged in the head with a couch pillow. He growled at her while she laughed at him. He realized she was now off the phone and slightly aggravated by his teasing.  
  
"It's not nice to make fun of people Inuyasha," Kagome stated, hands placed firmly on her hips. Inuyasha gave a mild smirk before pouncing on her, making her squeal in protest. He laughed triumphantly before being flipped onto his back with Kagome sitting on his chest. Surprise flitted across his face. Kagome had never been able to do that before. To be honest he kind of liked it. A youkai's mate, especially an inuyoukai, was expected to fight for dominance at least a little. Not when it was important, but in small matters like this.  
  
"I thought you were used to that by now. You've already told me multiple times that I'm not a nice person. Why haven't you left yet?" He grinned up at her, allowing her to keep the upper hand for now.  
  
"Yea well my mother likes you so you can't be all bad," she joked. "Plus, if I left you, you would hunt me down if only to give me Shippo." He laughed with her on that one. He rarely admitted it, but the young kitsune had had a rather pleasant affect on him. Or so other people said. He was kinder to others, though that sharp tongue of his still got him in trouble with Kagome and Sango to be sure. He smirked up at her before pulling her down to kiss her. She smiled against his lips before giving into the affectionate embrace. Their arms snaked around each other tightly as they deepened their kiss.  
  
"You guys need to stop doing that in public places," stated a red ball of fluff now sitting on the back of the couch. "There are impressionapaple kids here."  
  
"Only you and that's impressionable Shippo," came a growled, though playfully controlled response from Inuyasha. The kit shrugged as though it didn't matter then yelped in surprise when Kagome swept him into her arms. The three lay in a companionable heap on the floor, Shippo giggling occasionally when either one of his adopted parents tickled him.  
  
"Can we go outside and play now?" he whined after he'd finally had enough of Kagome and Inuyasha "making eyes" at each other over his head. Kagome looked out the large picture window into the countryside surrounding their new home. The clouds were gray as large raindrops fell from the summer sky. Kagome looked back at Shippo and was about to say no when she saw equally eager looks on both his and Inuyasha's faces. She sighed before smiling and nodding. The two jumped up, Inuyasha grabbing her around the waist and Shippo leaping into her arms. They rushed outside and instantly began running around like giddy children.   
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome giggled. "Shippo has an excuse, he's young, what's yours?" He only growled at her playfully just before tackling her into the mud. Luckily for all involved the weather was warm and the water was not cold. Kagome rolled Inuyasha into the same puddle then got up and ran for it. She swept Shippo into her arms and ran for her life. Or at least she pretended to. The hanyou easily caught them and they rolled into a pile of sprawling arms and legs, laughing hysterically. Kagome set Shippo on Inuyasha's chest and stood to spin in the rain, arms outstretched and face turned up.  
  
"Pretty ain't she?" Shippo remarked. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Yep. And she's my mate and your momma. Oh yea...."ain't" isn't a word." The young kitsune only stuck out his tongue at his adopted father before squealing as he was tickled mercilessly again. Kagome looked down at her little family and smiled brightly. She wasn't alone anymore and she never would be again. Inuyasha gave her a suggestive waggle of the eyebrows behind Shippo's back. She laughed freely before doing her light circle dance in the rain again. She was home and happy. Looks like her train had finally come in.  
  
So that's it folks. Sorry it was short. It just felt like it needed to end. Please look in my profile for a note to everyone. I really could use your help on that. puppy dog eyes Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. I greatly appreciate all your support and suggestions. So yes. Later days.  
  
~Dawnrider31~  
  
p.s. leave it to me to end on the 13th "chapter" 


End file.
